Siempre Para Ti
by BTRInMyPants
Summary: Kendall comienza a cuestionar sus sentimientos hacia Logan luego de la cálida bienvenida con la que lo recibe el primer día que se conocen durante la última audición para Big Time Rush. Logan le hará reconocer que siempre estará para él y lo demostrará en varias ocasiones en que el peligro acechará en su contra.
1. Prólogo

_Sus nervios ascendían gradualmente con la mirada de aquella figura de un chico relativamente monumental, de pelo castaño y de ojos verdosos... La similitud entre ambos espeluznaba el infierno que se encontraba dentro de sí. _

_"No te hará daño, ni te asustará porque no se lo permití antes, y mucho menos ahora" le susurra el moreno a su lado que también percibe el desprecio en la cara de quien parece querer amenazarlo._

_Y Kendall se tranquiliza... como la primera vez que Logan demostró que era lo único que aspiraba a hacer desde que lo vio cruzar aquellas puertas que unieron su camino... en un destino que afrontarían juntos._


	2. Encuentro Fortuito

La noche anterior Kendall no podía conciliar el sueño. Jugueteó un rato entre las sábanas de su reconfortante cama, cambiando su posición una y otra vez en lo que sería cuestión de segundos. Mañana sería un gran día. Sus esperanzas se encontraban en el cielo, pero temía que descendieran más allá del subsuelo si no lo lograba. No podía permanecer calmado, su optimismo quería que llegará el horario en el que estaría recibiendo una respuesta, y su lado oculto, al que más ignora a la hora de tomar decisiones importantes, ahora lo estaba torturando.

"Las oportunidades pueden presentarse una sola vez en la vida" repetía una y otra vez la voz de su conciencia. "Y si esta no es, ya vendrá otra y otra. Pero tengo que arriesgarme para conseguir algo que tanto he buscado"

Había disfrutado participar en algunas obras de teatro, series televisivas e incluso películas que habían sido llevado a la pantalla grande durante su niñez. Pero solo eran papeles pequeños, un extra o el doble de algún actor. Presentía que en la audición definitiva del día que se acercaba realmente obtendría uno de los papeles principales. Confiaba en las palabras del productor y de su agente. Su talento era incomparable, y no solo contaba con una cara bonita para conquistar a los del estudio, pero también con un maravilloso y prodigioso talento musical. Siempre lo adulaban, exageradamente en algunos casos, y no les creía del todo. Tan solo agradecía y se perdía en nuevos pensamientos. Su madre a veces solía comentarle que siempre valoraría todo lo que hiciera, porque realmente tenía fe en su virtud.

Finalmente logró dormirse al recordar todas aquellas animadoras palabras de entusiasmo, y al rememorar las cálidas palabras de su madre. Podría hacerlo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente le costó el simple hecho de abrir sus ojos. Dejó y dejó sonar la alarma de su celular antes de detenerla. Remoloneó en su cama hasta recordar que día era hoy y, sobresaltado, vistió las prendas que había colgado sobre la silla de al lado de su mesita de luz y se dirigió inmediatamente a terminar de asearse en el baño. Preparó un poco de café para llevar y ansioso tomó las llaves de la puerta principal.

"Alégrate, hoy es tu día" musitó y girando las llaves, inhaló profundamente antes de toparse con el frío de la madrugada acariciando sus suaves mejillas.

Al llegar al estudio, un alegre señor lo reconoció y le indicó la habitación en la que le esperaban para su última audición. Tomando el último sorbo de lo que sería su desayuno, se adentró vagamente con su vaso en las manos.

—Y aquí ha llegado nuestro compañero restante, Kendall —dice la voz del mismo hombre que lo había entrevistado la primera vez que había pisado el establecimiento.

La habitación se inundó de aplausos. Kendall levantó su mano tímidamente en respuesta de agradecimiento y saludo general. Se encontraba realmente traicionado por su introversión. No podía articular palabra alguna, se encontraba desorientado. Hizo ademán pidiendo permiso para acercarse a la mesa donde se encontraban los cocteles mañaneros, y se acercó para ocultar su rostro de toda la gente que observaba cada mínimo paso del joven chico. Suspiró. "No lo arruines, enfócate en ganar al menos un puesto".

—Kendall, evaluaremos tus últimas actitudes con un nuevo libreto en el que te hacemos interactuar con los otros actores que ya son parte de esta familia —dice otro hombre que se encuentra sentado en una única silla que se encuentra por delante de las demás. Su tono de voz era simpático, lo que Kendall encontró realmente relajante. Él director no sería tan estricto como había tenido que sufrir en otras ocasiones. La idea de un director amigable le agradaba.

Tres chicos se levantaron de sus correspondientes asientos y se posicionaron al frente del señor increíblemente joven para ser director. Kendall, con su mirada clavada en el suelo, camina hacia el productor que sostiene el nuevo guión y asiente. Al levantar su cabeza, analiza fijamente a los ojos a las tres figuras que se encontraban con caras soñolientas y los hombros caídos adelante de él. Les ofrece una mano para saludarlos a todos en diferentes turnos.

Cuando llega al último, posiciona sus ojos sobre el chico más pequeño de entre ellos, y reconoce una cara familiar. Kendall se sorprende al observar que él moreno de color ojos café también se esta fijando en él detenidamente, analizando cada aspecto de él como si quisiera recordarlo.

—¿Kendal... Schmidt? —inquiere de repente el moreno, enseñando una amplia sonrisa y enderezando su espalda para mostrarse con respeto.

—Ese soy yo —responde el rubio devolviéndole una sonrisa con afecto.

—Soy Logan, Logan Henderson... Compañeros de... ¡casi toda la infancia! —dice estrechando su mano y rodeándolo con su brazo libre para abrazarlo cariñosamente. —¡Wow, que bueno es verte de nuevo luego de tanto tiempo! —exclama.

Kendall encuentra algo incómodo la forma en que le da la bienvenida el chico, pero comprende que solo trata de calmar la tensión entre ellos e integrarlo con confianza.

—Logan, claro, me acuerdo de ti. ¿Cómo has estado? Gracias —dice devolviendo el abrazo.

—Muy bien, ¿y tú? Sabes, luego podremos hablar tranquilamente. Ahora impresiónalos... aunque ya he oído que eres el candidato perfecto a lo que ellos buscan —susurra tomando un poco de distancia y guiñándole un ojo.

¿Logan Henderson? Pues claro que recordaba a ese chico... Simpático, carismático, increíblemente inteligente y gracioso a toda hora. Solía ser el payaso de la clase. Siempre había sentido una oculta admiración a su personalidad, ¡como añoraba ser igual de extrovertido que él! Y ahora estaba usando sus tácticas para tranquilizar a las personas con su buen humor en él. Kendall encontraba fabuloso este encuentro fortuito con un amigo de la infancia... ahora podría actuar despreocupado, gracias a la declaración que le había hecho. Sonó muy convincente, y era justo lo que él necesitaba oír de alguien a quién solía tener sobre un pedestal por sus buenas notas en la clase de drama en su época escolar. Al principio sentía una sana envidia por él, hasta que reconoció que solo era algo parecido a un fanatismo por su arte. A veces solía decirle lo genial que era para estas cosas, y Logan simplemente le agradecía y allí acababa la conversación. Pero se conocían desde muchos años atrás, desde el jardín, desde aquel día que su madre se había ofrecido a llevar al pequeño nuevo vecino Logan por unos días hasta que en su casa terminaran de asentarse. "Buen chico" recordaba Kendall.

El director llamó a sus posiciones luego de que Kendall pispea muy por sobre encima sus nuevas líneas. No varían tanto con respecto a las otras, solo que ahora debía formar una conversación con los chicos. Estaba más que decidido que lo lograría... porque ya lo había logrado, según el moreno.

"Todo depende de ti ahora. Vamos" piensa para sus adentros y levanta sus ojos del papel para articular sus primeras palabras dirigidas a quienes nunca hubiese creído que le acompañarían a alcanzar la fama mundial en un futuro no muy lejano.

**Sábado, 23 de Febrero de 2013 - 01:21 a.m.**

**Disclaimer: No poseó a Big Time Rush (aunque me agradaría ;D) ni a ninguno de los personajes de esta historia. Ninguno de los hechos que se relatan son reales en la vida de los mismos. Siempre pensé en Kogan como bromance, pero luego de leer varios fanfics sobre ellos, opté por escribir uno. Lo único que poseo es la trama y los conflictos de esta especia de "novela".**

**Este primer capítulo es tan solo de introducción, ya verán más adelante que todo se pondrá más interesante y comenzare a introducir algunas cosas Kogan que he notado en algunas entrevistas... y trataré de sacarle un lado amoroso 3**

**Tan solo háganme saber que opinan sobre esta nueva historia. Please, r&r, que siempre me motivan a continuar mis historias :) Desde ya gracias por dedicarle un tiempo 3**

**Marla.**


	3. Tensión

—Chicos, tenemos que cuidar de James... De su rostro... Él es el bello y... —Kendall resopla burlonamente al olvidarse su próxima línea —Este guión se confundió, en todo caso ese soy yo —comenta sarcásticamente y palmeando el hombro del chico alto y castaño que le sonríe gratamente.

—Kendall... suficiente. Estás adentro. Bienvenido —dice el director levantandose de su asiento y dirigiendose para estrecharle ambas manos y darle un fuerte abrazo que no se esperaba. El resto de los chicos partió en risas y felicitaciones para él, mientras el resto dentro del cuarto aplaudian aliviados. —Eres más que perfecto para esto y ya lo habíamos observado previamente, pero necesitabamos verte solo una vez más —le muestra una mueca. —¿Feliz de ser uno de los principales...?

—Más que feliz, realmente extasiado —y su declaración era cierta, se encontraba muy embelesado con esta gran noticia.

—¡Muy bien, Kendall! Ahora podremos comenzar a grabar definitivamente. La semana que viene comenzaremos sin más esperar. Gracias por audicionarte, valoramos tu talento —se dirige el director a él dedicando una mirada cuidadosa al resto de los chicos. —Ustedes, muy bien en integrarlo tan rápido... aquí necesitamos confianza para funcionar, y en tí -se enfoca en Kendall —lo hemos notado con tu comentario vanidoso.

—No iba en serio, solo había olvidado mi otra línea. Eres un bombón, Jamie —dice apoyando su brazo en sus hombros y carcajeando audiblemente con James.

Carlos se une con una gran risotada al oirlo, pero al parecer el comentario no le causó gracia alguna a Logan. Sus ojos centelleaban algo parecido a... ¿incomodidad? Él simplemente imitó la misma mueca del director.

El silencio inundó el lugar cuando fuera de la habitación se oye un ruido ensordecedor de varias cosas metálicas cayendo al suelo. Todos en una gran muchedumbre se acercaron a la puerta y descubrieron que las luces multicolores que descansaban sobre las mesas del cuarto contiguo habían sido arrojadas al suelo descaradamente. Millones de pedazos de vidrio y metal cubrian el ahora no tan limpio suelo de madera. El equipo de seguridad llegó tarde para atrapar a algun culpable, ya que no creían que ese lugar necesitara un servicio de vigilancia mayor.

—Malditos... Esto lo han hecho a propósito —dice el director perplejo, apoyado en el marco de la puerta. —Nadie salga de aquí, mandaré a alguien que ordene este desastre y luego podrán salir. No quiero que se lastimen, resbalen o algo... Quedense aquí —pide a todos pisando cuidadosamente en distintas secciones del piso descubierto.

—Señor, no se preocupe por las luces... —dice otro hombre detrás suyo cuando nota el tono de irritación en su voz. —Conseguiremos las mismas para la próxima reunión. Es más, ya mismo encargaré la misma cantidad...

—Muchas gracias, regresaré en cuanto pueda —responde más calmado.

El elenco de detrás de escena y decoración volvieron a sus asientos, reuniendose en distintos rincones del salón para discutir o simplemente conversar para matar el tiempo.

Cuando el grupo que se encontraba en la puerta se desvanece, Kendall logra ver la gravedad de la situación. Una gran cantidad de lámparas, faros y luces ahora yacían en el suelo en pedazos. Sin poder creerlo, se queda paralizado contemplando el suceso. "Esto fue hecho por alguien, no se han caido solas. ¿Quién podría haber hecho algo así?" se pregunta.

—Kendall, ¿quierés algo de beber? —le pregunta aquel chico de tez color oliva, de estatura normal y pelo marrón oscuro, casi negro desmarañado.

—Solo jugo —responde acercandose a él aún con su cara de preocupación.

—Aquí tienes —Carlos le estiende un vaso descartable con un poco de jugo frutal en el. —No te preocupes, Scott tiene lo suficiente para reemplazarlas... Ven, sientate con nosotros y cuentanos un poco de ti —le invita a sentarse junto a él y los otros dos chicos en las gradas de la esquina junto a la ventana que da afuera.

—¿Qué tal, chicos? Creo que nos ha ido muy bien —dice Kendall haciendole caso a Carlos. Ya habia sucedido, ahora tan solo había que prevenir, estar alerta.

—Totalmente, ahora finalmente comenzaremos a actuar como se debe —coincide James mirando como Kendall se sienta en dos gradas más abajo de él.

—No te dije yo que ya los tenías comprados... —musita Logan sin mostrar emoción alguna. ¿Esta enojado, o simplemente cambia de humor así de pronto siempre?

—¿Cómo lo sabías? —pregunta Kendall tomando un sorbo de su vaso.

—Intuición —responde.

—¿No les habías oído realmente que me habían escogido? —pregunta algo asombrado.

—No exactamente. Solamente te di palabras de coraje, fue todo. Aunque ya se veía decidido. Nunca llaman a una segunda audición como última oportunidad. Ya estabas dentro.

—Pues... gracias —Kendall se muestra algo impaciente ante su declaración. "Una mentira piadosa" pensó.

—No hay de qué —dice Logan más sereno y levantandose de su lugar.

—Logan es algo... raro. Te acostumbraras a su campio repentino de actitud —susurra Carlos mientras observan como el moreno se dirige a la mesa de la comida.

—Se conocen, Carlos. ¿Iban juntos a...? —inquiere James indirectamente.

Kendall les da una breve descripción de como se conocieron, y algún que otro chisme que recordaba de él de la secundaria.

—Bastante tiempo fuimos compañeros, casi más de nueve años... no nos hablabamos mucho, pero eramos amigos —dice Logan contradictorio al volver, interrumpiendo a Kendall.

—Es verdad, nos ayudabamos en algunas clases, haciamos tareas juntos o asistiamos a fiestas de amigos que teniamos en común... pero no mucho más —dice Kendall algo molesto por haber sido interrumpido.

Luego de varios minutos inssentivando una charla interesante de sus vidas, para conocerse mejor con el nuevo integrante, son interrumpidos cuando Carlos y James son llamados por la modista que les tomaría las medidas primero a ellos. Al parecer el haber contratado a Kendall de manera permanente los avivo a todos para ponerse en marcha con algunos detalles mínimos como el vestuario...

—Entonces... ¿qué hay de nuevo en este Logan? —cuestiona Kendall ahora que se encuentran solos.

—¿Cómo? —ríe forzadamente. —Soy el mismo de siempre.

—¿Estás enojado? —pregunta Kendall sin poder callarlo por más tiempo.

—¿Por qué? —Logan formula sin comprender su pregunta.

—Estabas muy feliz cuando llegué y ahora te muestras indiferente —Un tono apenado se notaba en su voz.

—Me ha tomado por sorpresa esto de las luces, pero no... no es contigo.

—¿Con quién? —Kendall comienza a comportarse como un niño con sus preguntas.

—Chismoso este nuevo Kendall, ¿eh? —dice mostrando un poco de gracia en su rostro. —Con nadie especificamente.

—Ya ha sucedido, no podemos hacer nada más que tener cuidado la proxima.

—Tienes razón... En fin, cuentame, ¿qué es de ti, de tu familia, tu carrera, tu música? ¡Tu música! ¿Sigues haciendo covers en Youtube? —pregunta Logan para cambiar de tema. Este era el chico que conocía Kendall, no el que hace unos segundos se mostraba peligrosamente inusual con su presencia.

Tras comentarle de una nueva banda que habia formado con un gran amigo, Logan le pidió que le dejase escuchar algunas canciones que se encontraba interesado en su talento ya que desde siempre habia considerado que tenía un gran gusto en la música y escogía las mejores canciones para hacer covers. Logan le da su móvil para que note la página web en que habían publicado sus canciones que el luego le dedicaria un tiempo, y también le pidió que agendara su número para mantenerse en contacto o avisarse noticias del estudio ahora que trabajarían juntos.

Quién iría a decirles que desde aquel día comenzaría todo, que un gran giro cambiaría por completo sus vidas, que muy pronto se verían afectadas...


	4. Mensajes

La semana no había pasado tan lenta como la anterior para Kendall. Se mantuvo ocupado visitando la casa de algunos de sus amigos, realizando algunas actividades que su madre le había pedido para ayudar en la casa, y practicando algunos ejercicios que le había recomendado el profesor de la universidad de ingeniería de sonido.

Kendall había optado por graduarse del secundario y seguir sus estudios universitarios en la misma ciudad, siempre y cuando fuese algo relacionado con la música. Pero ya hacía dos años que venía reprobando el primer año de la carrera debido a su falta de tiempo para dedicarle el estudio que realmente requería concentración y no solo una leída antes de ir a dormir. A veces se cuestionaba si eso era lo que quería, recibirse como ingeniero en ese tema, porque últimamente también había descubierto un nuevo talento en la actuación y si muchas personas lo adulaban, era porque debía intentarlo una vez más. Y así fue, lo intentó hasta conseguir lo que él tanto había esperado... un papel principal en una serie para un canal que lo ven millones de personas alrededor del mundo. No era un extra, era un personaje principal, y dió con la suerte de ser "el líder". Pero no podía negar que había disfrutado los dos años de estudio. Gracias a las cosas nuevas que había aprendido en las lecciones, las solía poner en práctica con Dustin y las canciones de su banda, Heffron Drive, eran mucho mejor que las primeras notas en acústico.

El Viernes por la noche, Dustin le invitó para enseñarle una nueva canción que había creado una noche en vela, jugueteando con sus dedos en la guitarra y combinando distintos acordes. Kendall llegó puntual a su lugar. A diferencia de él, Dustin vivía solo y era muy independiente... pero claro, él era unos cinco años mayor y era una situación totalmente distinta a la suya.

Dustin ya cursaba el tercer año de la misma carrera y se habían conocido en los pasillos mientras Kendall iba tarareando su canción favorita de Incubus. Dustin tomó la iniciativa, reconoció la canción que él murmuraba por lo bajo, y lo invitó a reunirse con él para la hora del almuerzo y derivaron en una gran discución de bandas y artistas que tenían en común.

Kendall le quería como un hermano a Dustin, y ahora era a él a quien lo mantenía como su mayor ídolo al terminar el secundario. Admiraba su forma de expresarse en clásicas melodías, con ayuda de una simple guitarra criolla. Eso era lo que quería él, una vida simple como la que llevaba su amigo... y siempre recordaba que ojala él tuviera aunque fuese una pizca de esa extroversión tan suya. Todos sus amigos no temían a mostrarse frente al mundo directamente. Pero él era todo lo contrario. Kendall solo obtenía las cosas que se proponía demostrando su pasión y una tímida sonrisa que a todos encantaba y el desconocía.

—Es genial, Dustin. Deberías permanecer más noches seguidas sin dormir así compones canciones únicas como esta —le sonríe Kendall recostado sobre la cama de su amigo.

—Tomaré ese consejo con cuidado —ríe Dustin. —¿Cómo te ha ido en la audición que me habías mencionado que estabas ansioso?

—Oh, muy bien. Me han contratado definitivamente —dice bajando sus piernas al suelo y apoyando su espalda en la pared.

—¡Felicitaciones! Eres un buen actor, estaba muy claro... Y el elenco, ¿qué tal? —pregunta Dustin cambiando sus dedos de posición, revisando algunos acordes, sin darle mucha importancia a la presencia de Kendall por el momento.

—Me han recibido muy amablemente. Y me he encontrado con un amigo de la infancia que me pidió la página de nuestro MySpace —Kendall recordó a Logan por primera vez en toda la semana. "¿Habrá escuchado las canciones?", pensó.

—Mira, nuestra banda siendo una recomendación... —levanta la mirada de su guitarra para dedicarle una amplia sonrisa. — Deberíamos salir a celebrar, por tu nuevo contrato y la llegada del fin de semena largo. Tú y yo, mañana por la noche. Hoy estoy muy cansado, he andado de aquí por allí... —dice en tono de disculpa.

—Tenemos una cita. Te enviaré un mensaje mañana antes de recogerte —Kendall se levanta del colhón incómodo que posee Dustin para su cama y se despide de él. —Nos vemos, sigue disfrutando de tu composición.

—Lo haré. Descansa mientras yo me quedaré aquí toda la noche componiendo con mi bebé —responde Dustin acariciando el mango de su guitarra de forma sensual. —Nos vemos, esperaré el mensaje.

* * *

Kendall aparcó su auto al frente de la casa en la que convivía con su hermano menor y sus padres. "Algún día seré como dustin y mi hermano mayor, e ire a vivir por mi cuenta... Claro, cuando me haya recibido y..." Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con una vibración que comenzó en su bolsillo y transmitió un cosquilleo por toda su pierna.

**Número Desconocido (23:16pm) **

**"****_Heffron Drive, eh. Suenan genial, chicos. Me mantendré al día con esta música, son mi estilo. Por cierto, bien hecho en tu audición... y lamentó haberte dado una mala impresión luego de la misma."_**

Definitivamente tenía que ser el número de Logan. Mentiría si dijera que su mensaje en _WhatsApp_ no le sacó una sonrisa realmente afectiva por el recuerdo del moreno siendo alegre e indiferente en el mismo día. Siempre había sido un loquillo, tal vez eso no lo había perdido tampoco.

**Kendall Schmidt (23:17pm)**

**_"¿Logan?"_**

**Número Desconocido (23:17pm)**

**"****_El mismo. ¿Cómo estás este Viernes por la noche?"_**

Kendall anotó el número en su agenda telefónica, y la idea de agendarlo con una carita sonriente le parecía muy tentadora.

**Kendall Schmidt (23:17pm)**

**_"Gracias por escucharnos." _**

**_"Nuevos temas vienen en camino."_**

**_"Y mi Viernes, podría estar mejor sin dudas, no me quejo. Pero cansado... muy cansado. ¿Qué tal tú?"_**

**Logan :) (23:18pm)**

**"El placer es mio, mis oídos lo han disfrutado ;)"**

_**"Mi Viernes... Mmm, aburrido. Solo he salido de casa por algunos trámites y luego me la pasé aquí adentro comiendo... Te tiento con mis delicias"**_

A Logan le pareció gracioso enviarle una foto del gran sandwich que llevaba comiendo desde la mañana temprano.

**Kendall Schmidt (23:20pm)**

**"****_Cuando estass"_**

**_"clases de cosas de envían por aquí"_**

**_"no hes más que para presumir"_**

**_"comparteme!"_**

**Logan :) (23:21pm)**

**"****_No puedo creer que el chico que solía ser el más sabio en gramática me haya enviado un grave horror de ortografía"_**

**_"Definitivamente ES para presumir... y si me pides bien, te COMPARTIRÉ"_**

Kendall río por lo bajo tontamente. Estaba tecleando muy rápidamente las duras teclas de su Blackberry y por vagancia nunca corregía los errores. El último mensaje de Logan le dió mucha gracia, y en vez de corregir los nuevos horrores, ahora los escribía a propósito.

**Kendall Schmidt (23:22pm)**

_**"Kiero pr0var d lo ke m hakba de embiar"**_

**Logan :) (23:22pm)**

_**"Sabía que harías algo así. No le convidaré por faltarle el respeto a la gramática y a los diez años de enseñanza que el profesor Newmann ha perdido en su educación"**_

_**"Debe ser tu cansancio el que te trastorna"**_

_**"Ve a dormir, buenas noches"**_

**Kendall Schmidt (23:23pm)**

**"kee lok- nuestra komverzación"**

**"n05 bemos pr0nto"**

**"duIcezzzZ ZueniozzzzzZzzzz..."**

Logan no volvió a responder y Kendall dudo si había ido muy lejos con el nuevo él. Probablemente no le agrado la idea de estar bromeando con él de esa manera, pero ya lo había hecho. Le pediría perdón en persona, aunque... No comprendía, eran solo mensajes. "Probablemente me este preocupando de más y él solo se ha olvidado de que hablaba conmigo. Es todo un chico con muchas amigos, Kendall, mira que solo va a estar hablandote a ti" dedució tristemente.

Su celular vibró en su mano, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos por segunda vez.

**Logan :) (23:30pm)**

**"****_Eres un caos. En vez de dormir deberías ir a leer un libro. Que descanses, Kendall"_**

**_"Te extrañaba, amigo"_**

**_""n05 bemos pr0nto""_**

**Domingo, 24 de Febrero de 2013 - 19:34 p.m.**

**Todos los personajes son muy MUY Out Of Character. Logan inteligente, coqueto, simpatico, bipolar... Kendall tímido, algo torpe, incrédulo... Creo que entonces esto es más como un Universo Alterno. En fin, muchas gracias por los reviews de Jessica, I Lov ****the-creme-de-la-crop****:) Espero no defraudar a nadie con esta clase de romance entre Kendall y Logan. Además me estoy divirtiendo mucho escribiendola... ¡No puedo esperar a llegar a las partes en que BTR es ya famoso y se sabe quien es el chico del prologo! Pero primero necesito mostrar indicios de que Logan también se "hace la cabeza" con Kendall y lo defiende en reiteradas ocasiones. Pista para el próximo capítulo, Dustin y Kendall van a salir de rumba ;) **


	5. Salgamos de Rumba

—Estoy abajo.

Kendall llamó a Dustin y apenas le respondió, le aviso que ya estaba en las afueras de su casa esperandolo, listo para salir un rato.

—Entonces, ¿a dónde vamos anfitrión? —Pregunta el rubio con entusiasmo.

—De rumba, papi. ¡Ay, ay, ay! —responde Dustin alegremente e imitando una torpe tonada.

—Pensé que solo iriamos a tomar unos tragos... —dice Kendall, dejando que su cara se dejase afectar por la preocupación en pocos segundos. Dustin no solía ser un buen candidato para salir a ese estilo de fiestas nocturnas...

—Kendall, disfruta mientras puedas. Sabes que podemos beber en el club cercano a la peatonal... —masculla Dustin algo perturbado por su repentina descepción.

El rubio no se inmuta por unos segundos. De repente, algo fuera de sus casillas, pisa el acelerador y el motor ruge antes de salir disparados a una gran velocidad. Kendall presiona un botón para que sus ventanas desciendan a cierta altura, y el viento puede facilmente partirle el flequillo al medio a ambos.

—Comencemos ahora —dice Kendall con una cara maliciosa en su cara y aumentando la velocidad del automóvil a 140 km/h.

—Este es el Kendall que me gusta.

Al llegar a su lugar de destino, Kendall optó por estacionar su vehículo unas dos cuadras antes del club ya que no había espacio disponible frente a el mismo. La puerta de entrada era excitante. Ambos chicos formaron fila detrás de un grupo de amigas muy coquetas. Mientras esperaban que avanzaran quienes estaban adelante suyo, Dustin no perdia el tiempo y flirteaba con las damas... y al parecer ellas no considerarían ningún problema compartir a Dustin para un baile. Una de ellas se había fijado en Kendall, pero este se mostraba indiferente y actuaba como si no reconociera que estuviese coqueteando con él. La puerta de entrada estaba abierta de par en par, pero unas cortinas oscuras colgaban desde lo más alto de ellas para crear mayor emoción.

—Nos vemos allí adentro en menos de dos minutos, niñas... —Wow, al parecer Dustin era bueno en este juego.

—¿Identificaciones? —pregunta el guardia desde afuera, prestando mayor atención a Kendall como si dudara de su prioridad para acceder.

—Él viene conmigo, Ralph, recién ha cumplido los veinte y un años. Le traigo para conocer —miente Dustin en el oído del hombre de seguridad, ofreciendole un pequeño monto de dinero. Al parecer Dustin hacia esto con todos sus amigos menores de edad... "Volverse amigo del de seguridad, buena táctica" pensó Kendall mientras observaba a su amigo.

—Adelante, señores —les dice el guardia corriendo una cortina con su mano dandoles una entrada especial y única.

—Verás Kendall... hay cosas que debes aprender de mi. Te enseñaré a coquetear, a _chamuyar_, a disfrutar, a vivirlo en grande... —le grita acercandose a su rostro para que le oiga.

—¿AHORA?! —grita Kendall para oirse sobre el volúmen en el que se encontraba la música.

—Comenzaremos invitandoles unos tragos a las chicas con las que hablabamos recién... Ven, tomemos aquellos asientos —grita Dustin otra vez en su oído, posando uno de sus brazos en su hombro y señalando la barra.

Kendall le fascinaba alocarse por unos momentos, pero no al nivel en que Dustin lo hacía. Le gustaba beber, sí, pero no creía que eso fuese lo que hiciese falta para divertirse. Y con respecto a las chicas... él nunca aprendió a flirtear. Siempre le habia costado acercarse a ellas y mucho más entablar una conversación que no fuese tan distante. Mayormente solía perderlas de su alcance por comenzar a hablar de ellas alardeando involuntariamente los papeles que había hecho en el cine... Es por eso que prefera cuando Dustin le encontraba una pareja. La tercera y última novia que tuvo era lo que él más valoraba, con quién había debutado sexualmente, y hasta era capaz de dar su vida por ella... hasta enterarse que le encontraba aburrido y por eso le engaño con el primer chico que conoció al dia siguiente en el centro comercial. Kendall no ganó más que un corazón roto y dejó de intentar en el amor verdadero...

Dustin pidiendo tragos cortos para ellos dos, y desde la barra saludaba a las chicas que se encontraban en el sillón sentadas bebiendo sus bebidas en vasos inmensos. Él le pidió cuatro tragos más al barman y le comentó a Kendall que debía acercarse a ellas llevandoles lo que habían ordenado para ellas... siempre y cuando le observaran que apenas los habían encargado y ninguna sustancia desconocida había sido vertida después.

Le comentó como debía tener cuidado cuando hombres de mayor contextura física se fijaban en la chica con la que se encontraba flirteando ya que ellos podían tumbarlo con un pulgar. Como debía fijarse que las bebidas no se encontraran con algo efervesciendo dentro, no aceptar ningún reto de competencia de baile estando ebrio, o como mentir descaradamente sin sentir remordimientos. Le enseño como hacer para beber demasiado y no caer ebrio tan de pronto, aunque Kendall no logró captar muy rápido aquella lección y con los primeros intentos ya se encontraba mareado, difamando tonteras de su vida. Kendall luego de unas copas ya no era el mismo, y no le temía al amor de una noche, o a las peleas nocturnas, o de bailar con sus torpes pies y tan ridículamente...

Volviendo a la barra, Kendall comienza a reirse a carcajadas con Dustin sin ningún motivo alguno.

—¿De que nos reimos...? —pregunta entre llanto y risa Dustin.

—Del cosquilleo en mi pierna... —responde derramando unas lágrimas, olvidando totalmente del teléfono en su bolsillo y de que debía llegar a casa donde su madre le haría un cuestionario.

La chica que coqueteaba con Kendall ahora estaba literalmente sobre él. "Es solo por esta noche, llevala a la pista, no pasará nada" pensó en sus adentros. Le tomó las manos y de un tirón la retiro del sillón para que bailase con él hacia el centro del lugar cuando su canción preferida remixada comenzó a sonar...

Tomando ventaja, al parecer a su compañera no le molestaba su forma extraña de bailar, y simplemente le acariciaba el estómago. Luego acercandose a él hasta sentir su respiración, acomoda sus manos por debajo de su remera, siendo libre de seguir acariciendo la piel de su panza. Y así continuó descendiendo con ellas hasta llegar al elástico de sus boxers. Tiró de ellos con sus intrépidos dedos unos pocos milímetros debajo, para poder acariciar su vello... todo era magia y goce para el rubio. El tacto de ella le hacia sentir vivo superficialmente para el estado en el que se encontraba. No le importaba si quería bailar, o abandonar el lugar para dedicarse a otra cosa. Todo siguió a su ritmo, hasta que finalmente se avalanzó sobre ella, e inmediatamente comenzó a besarla ferozmente como si tuviese hambre y necesidad de comerse esos carnosos labios de color rojo carmesí.

Pero todo se tornó en caos en cuestión de tiempo. Se escuchó un grito ahogado cercano a ellos, que al parecer solo su nueva amiga extraña, a quien acababa de besar como si le saciara, había oido. Tomó distancia de él, y con ojos horrorizados se giró hacia el cuerpo que se encontraba a su lado apretando duramente su muñeca...

—Ey, dejala, estamos bien aquí. Ella es mía.

Y dicho eso, el chico le soltó la muñeca y la apartó a ciertos metros de un Kendall adormilado y totalmente descabellado.

—E... m... nov... ¿Qué ...ías co... ...a?

—¿Qué? Habla más claro campeón —el exceso de alcohol estaba ejerciendo un efecto no muy favorable en él en este momento.

Una punzada comenzó a sentir muy dentro de él, un dolor tan intenso sobre la zona de su abdómen que lo trajo a la realidad por cinco minutos antes de colapsar en el suelo. Sollozaba en posición fetal, con sus manos en su estómago tratando de cubrirse para que no se intensificara... pero era peor, mucho peor, y cada vez más atroz... Con sus ojos antes entre-abiertos vió como se acercaba un muchacho para actuar como su defensa. Oyó como maldecía a quienes se encontraban a su alredor, como se movía agilmente entre todos ellos...

Y Kendall, rendido, tendido en el piso permaneció hasta que el chico rápidamente abandonó lo que hacía para ayudarlo a incorporarse en sus pies, recostando todo su peso en el pecho del desconocido, y salir a trote hacia la desolada calle de afuera.


	6. Qué Pasó Ayer

Su cabeza se sentía como si hubiese sufrido un incendio y aún trataban de apagarlo. Sus manos reposaban sobre su estómago, temblando cuando sentía esa presión tan interna en esa zona. Abrió los ojos lentamente, como si el simple movimiento de sus párpados le causara un gran malestar. Llevó una de sus manos a su cabello despeinado y graciento, y cerró los ojos con fuera cuando el dolor en su abdómen recobró vida al querer colocarse en esa posición.

—Toma el vaso de agua de tu mesada a la izquierda y esas pastillas.

Una voz familiar le tomó por sorpresa. Entre-cerro sus ojos, analizó el lugar sin tener la menor idea de donde podía encontrarse.

—Ahora —le demandó la misma voz.

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó levantándose rapidamente de la cama de dos plazas en la que se encontraba tendido, sin darle importancia a sus dolores. Entró en pánico al ver que se encontraba desnudo. —Santa m... ¿dónde me encuentro? —cuestionó cubriendose con la sábana de seda que le arropaba hacia pocos segundos antes.

—Kendall, sientate y toma las pastillas —demandó aquella voz en un tono furioso.

—¿De dónde sale esa voz?, ¿me estás secuestrando?, ¿quién sos? —inquiere realmente asustado, sentandose detrás de la mesita de luz para encubrirse.

—Estoy en el baño limpiando lo que has hecho anoche, no te estoy secuestrando, y estas en la casa de Logan.

_"¿Logan? Pero... ¿qué?, ¿cómo?"_

—¿Por qué estoy en tu casa... y desnudo? —Las mejillas de Kendall se tiñen de un ligero color rosado.

—Ayer no me hiciste caso cuando te adverti que tuvieras cuidado —grita una voz desde lejos arrastrando algo en el suelo.

Kendall rebusca con su mirada donde podía encontrarse su ropa, hasta que un destello en su memoria le recordó que la había doblado y guardado en un cajón. _"¡En un cajón que no es mio!"_

—¿Te has tomado las aspirinetas? —pregunta Logan con una mano cubriendo sus ojos.

—Estoy cubierto con una sábana... tu sábana, lo siento —no responde.

—Entonces puedo entrar y hacerte tragar esas pastillas de una vez, Kendall. ¿A qué esperas? Has recibido una buena tunda ayer. Si persiste te tendré que llevar a que te revise un médico —dijo sonando como un padre preocupado.

_"¿Ayer?"_

Kendall lo recordó todo. Noche al estilo Dustin: nivel... arruinado. Su memoria no recordaba todo, pero si cuando todo comenzó. Luego de esos tragos que Dustin había traido a la mesa... _"¡Dustin me embriagó para su propia diversión!, ¿cómo pudiste ser tan tonto de no seguir las instruccione de él?" _Cubrió su cara como si lo que estaba analizando en su cabeza dañara aún más el estado en el que se encontraba a causa de su bromita piadosa...

—¿Por qué estoy en tu casa? —repitió el rubio, levantandose del suelo y yendo a buscar su ropa. —¿POR QUÉ CARAJO ESTOY DESNUDO EN TU CASA? No, por favor, no... no me digas que he traído a tu amiga a tu casa y...

—¿Crees que te dejaría que te diviertas de esa forma en mi casa, y sobre todo, en mi cama?

_"Touché"_

—Ayer estaba con unos amigos en el mismo bar que te estabas tú —confesó recostandose en el marco de la puerta y acariciando su sedoso cabello oscuro con su mano. —Evidentemente no leiste el mensaje que te envie y supuse que estabas realmente fuera de sí, o te habías enojado, porque tampoco respondiste mi mensaje anterior a ese.

—Dustin, lo voy a matar —dijo el rubio a regañadientes.

—¿Ese es el nombre de tu amigo? Y... espera, ¿las pastillas? —Logan señala su mesa de luz donde se encontraba un vaso y el maldito remedio. —¿Por qué quieres matarle? —pregunta, con una cara ahora relajada mientras veía que Kendall realmente estaba tomandolas.

—Él le ha puesto... no importa. Aquí, ya tomé tus malditas pastillas —refunfuña Kendall.

—Es por eso que estoy más tranquilo. ¿Te sientes mejor que ayer ahora? —pregunta como si el efecto del remedio pudiese calmarlo en un santiamén.

—¿Qué tanto te interesa como me siento? —dice en voz baja.

—No, bueno, es que... no quise... ¿Quierés ir al hospital, entonces? —pregunta al oir un quejido de Kendall y se acerca para posicionar una de sus manos en sus hombros.

—Esto... es incómodo —declara Kendall.

—No tengo drama en llevarte hasta allí o acercarte a tu casa...

—¿Mi casa?... ¡MI AUTO! —sorprendido, salta de la cama y toma la ropa de donde la había dejado para vestirse apresuradamente de espaldas a Logan que permanecia allí sentado sobre su cama.

—Tu auto esta bien, lo he traído hasta aquí.

—¿Cómo...? —los músculos de Kendall se tensaron y detuvieron toda acción que estaba realizando.

—Llevabas las llaves en tus bolsillos... ¿cómo crees que has llegado aquí además?

—¿Y tus amigos? Logan... —Kendall pronuncia su nombre como respuesta inmediata ante tanta conmoción.

—Kendall. ¿Estás bien?

—¿Qué... he hecho ayer? —la voz del rubio se quiebra, y solo su camiseta que quedaba por colocarse cae en el suelo.

—Kendall, Kendall... ¿Kendall? —pregunta dandose vuelta cuando no recibe un respuesta.

—Gracias —musita Kendall paralizado en su posición encorvada.

—¿Todavía te...?

—¿Ayer... hice... algo aquí... contigo? —pregunta con ojos entornados en desgracia y un tono de desesperación oculta.

—¿CÓMO CREES? NO HAY MANERA, KENDALL, ¿SIGUES TOMADO?, ¿QUÉ TE SUCEDE? ¡CLARO QUE NO! —Logan responde saltando de la cama y dirigiendose alterado afuera de su propia habitación con un muchacho que ahora no sabía como calmarlo. —Toma tus cosas y vete. Ahí están las llaves de tu auto, tu campera, tu celular... como sea, allá la puerta...

—Lo siento. Es que no sabía por qué...

—Te traje a casa y me dijiste cosas muy extrañas, pero... En fin, bebe, come lo que quieras y vete.

Kendall ciertamente lamentaba su intromisión. Había olvidado por completo a este nuevo Logan... y de la confianza que carecían.

—¿Podrías contarme que sucedió ayer?

—No —se negó rotundamente. —Aunque te lo debo, supongo. Estabas bailando con una amiguita tuya supongo, luego de beber bastante por lo que observé desde donde me encontraba. Te envié un segundo mensaje, pero ni siquiera comenzaste a reirte como lo hiciste con el primero.

—¿Me reí cuando me llegó un mensaje? Que patético —dice Kendall soltando una risita burlona. "Estoy suena un poco incómodo proviniendo de él de todos modos... ¿observandome?, ¿a mi?"

—Parecías más alegre de lo normal —confiesa Logan contemplando por un momento su sonrisa hoyuelada en su mente. **"¿QUÉ ME SUCEDE?" **y menea su cabeza de lado a otro tratando de borrar la imágen del sonriente Kendall de su cabeza. —Entonces, quisiste bailar con tu chica, y eso hicieron... hasta que se besaron... bueno, parcialmente. Estabas comiendote la cara de esa chica. Y luego vino un chico, su novio supongo... y al parecer los vio juntos y reaccionó de la peor manera. Ese moretón que tienes en tu vientre es la consecuencia. Has sido golpeado.

Kendall permaneció en su estado de shock al contemplar la mancha morada en su estómago.

—¿Puedes ponerte tu remera? No me gusta verte eso... —dice Logan señalando y pispeando a su lado indebidamente.

El sumiso hace lo que le piden.

—Esta es la parte en que me explicas porque estaba desnudo aquí y por qué me trajiste aquí...

—Porque no sé donde vives, y confiaba más en traerte aquí donde sabía que te encontrarías mejor... Y apenas llegamos dijiste que te quitarías la ropa porque estabas traspirando y yo no te detuve.

_"Realmente me encontraba jodido al parecer" _recapacita Kendall.

—Que bueno que nada ha pasado entonces... —_"Trabajaremos juntos, esto es embarazoso... ¿cómo lo veré luego? Trágame tierra"_

—Sí, claro —responde confusamente Logan. —¿Quieres beber algo, que te lleve al hospital, tu casa...?

—Puedo manejar por mi cuenta, y no ire al hospital.

—Esta bien, te dejaré ir. Pero ten cuidado. _  
_

—¿Logan? —pregunta Kendall tomando pasos más cercanos a él. —Gracias.

—No ha sido nada. Vamos, nos vemos pronto.

—Me has sacado de allí dentro sano y salvo. Te recompensaré —dice entusiasticamente con un nuevo plan en mente.

—Seguro que sí, ahora, puedes retirarte —Logan le dedica una dulce mirada cuando Kendall se encuentra acariciando su panza aún adolorida.

—¿Me estás echando? —rompe en risas Kendall. —Adiós, Logan. Gracias otra vez.

—Cuando sea, Kendizzle —le guiña un ojo desde su lugar en el living, tomando sus caderas y girandose al gran ventanal de su departamento. —Cuidate.

* * *

**Logan :) (00:12pm)**

_**"¿Disfrutando de más, ¿señor Schmidt?, ¿cómo le están sentando esos tragos?"**_

**Logan :) (01:35pm)**

_**"Ten cuidado, Kendall. Estoy en el mismo bar que tu y hay alguien que te mira descaradamente desde su posición. No bebas mucho, eres pequeño aún. Hazme caso. Cuidate. Saludos"**_

_**"Muchas gracias por no responder mis mensajes y reirse a carcajadas mientras me preocupo por usted"**_


	7. Nuevos Sentimientos

_"Dios mio, ¿qué me ha pasado?, ¿por qué he actuado así?, ¿me habrá contado todo verdaderamente? No debería aceptar nunca más salir de copas con Dustin, esta vez fuimos muy lejos... O por lo menos yo he llegado a mi punto límite"_

Kendall no podía ni quería arrancar el auto de donde Logan lo había estacionado. Le daba las gracias infinitamente por haberlo rescatado, por haber sido su héroe y cuidarlo como si le interesase. Gratamente el rubio sonrió al recordar el vergonzoso momento que acababa de sufrir. Ojala se pudiera volver el tiempo atrás para omitir esa noche. _"¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido de caer en las trampas de Dustin?", _comenzaba a culparlo por todo sin previamente haber hablado con él o recordar algo de lo que había sucedido anoche. Pero igual presentaba un ligero odio y desprecio hacia él que solo le había utilizado para su propia diversión. Que suerte que Logan estaba allí, de otra manera el pequeño y joven muchacho que ahora carecía del uso de su memoria por completo podría no haber siquiera amanecido.

Pero luego volvió a relajarse... Se preguntaba por qué Logan había reaccionado de tal manera cuando formalmente le había preguntado sobre lo ocurrido, pero sobre todo... por qué le importaba tanto él y su salud. No eran amigos, nunca lo fueron. O probablemente Kendall nunca quiso aceptar eso porque le creía superior al ser mayor y por ciertamente poseer un talento inigualable al suyo para la actuación. Sacudió su cabeza agilmente para dejar de cuestionarse sobre Logan y la relación que mantuvieron alguna ve, como si quisiera deshacerse de los recuerdos antiguos. Ahora estaba todo perdido... O no del todo. Podría pedirle perdón y gracias, muy bien no lo sabía. Debía dejar de preguntarse por Logan, probablemente el no estaba pensando en él en ese momento y eso le perturbaba. Muy dentro de él quería, o sentía el gran impulso de, que él también se encontrara en el pensamiento del moreno. _"Ahora ya alucinas situaciones con chicos, ¿serán esas pastillas que me dió él que me están volviendo loco?" _Quería encontrar una solución apta y fiable para todo este enruedo no tan complicado. Kendall aún poseía el temperamento de un adolescente, y le gustaba llevar un poco de caos en su vida que le dispara aquella adrenalina que lo impulsaba, haciendo siempre lo correcto. Pero Logan... Logan no era así. Eso era, allí estaba. Kendall se sentía aplacado por él, porque desde siempre se había demostrado ser alguien de madurez elevada y con mucho potencial, energía. Y en cierta manera esa simple y extraña declaración... le excitaba. Una vez más, desenfrenadamente giro su cabeza de un lado a otro para olvidarse de todo por un momento. Ahora debía llegar a casa.

_"¡CASA!"_

Desesperadamente tomo las llaves del vehículo de su chaqueta y las colocó en su posición para arrancar. El motor del automóvil rugió, y se ahogo. _"Genial, ahora has olvidado como conducir..." _El estrés gradualmente se apoderaba de su correcta forma de actuar. Su corazón comenzó a latir ruidosamente, desconcentrando por completo su atención en la carretera. Los latidos casi le dolían, su pecho parecía no soportarlo. Se sentía descompuesto, como si estuviese a punto de caer abatido sobre el volante. El dolor en su bajo vientre se agravó, y ciertamente Kendall prefería no existir en esos momentos. Apoyo sus manos sobre el volante una vez que dejo la palanca en punto muerto, y tiró todo su cuerpo contra la parte delantera para descansar su cabeza en la posición más incómoda que podría haber encontrado. ¿Cómo se haría presente en su hogar? Su madre lo llenaría de interrogatorios. Kendall no podía soportar como los nervios lo estaban atacando descaradamente. En ese preciso momento odiaba a Dustin con toda las fuerzas de los mares y la impetud de los vientos. Un nuevo sentimiento en él, la desdicha. Nunca había sentido tanto desprecio por si mismo tampoco. Se prometió en menos de unos segundos que no volvería a salir con él. Para arruinar su estado emocional por completo, como destellos de luz guiandolo hacia el cielo, la realidad del pasado volvía hacia él. Quería borrar todo eso, quería dirigirse hacia la oscuridad, apagar todo y reponerse.

Pero un apresurado repiqueteo de dedos en su ventana llamó su atención, y lo encaminó de vuelta al presente. Levanto su mirada exhaustivamente, para encontrar que un muy preocupado Logan no iría a parar de ahora golpear la palma de su mano contra el vidrio hasta que le dejase comprobar su estado de ánimo. Logan decía cosas ininteligibles para Kendall que recostó su cuerpo en el espaldar y tomó con rabia los pelos de su cabeza como si quisiese tomar un descanso y arrancarse el cerebro para que su conciencia no le molestase más. Presionó un botón para sacarle la seguridad a las puertas y darle libertad a Logan de subirse. _"¿Qué peor cosa puede suceder igualmente?"_

—¡KENDALL! —grita desaforadamente adentrandose en el asiento del acompañante. —¿Vos sos idiota?, ¿pensas subirte al auto en este estado y manejar hasta casa...solo?! —Logan no lo puede creer y permanece inquieto en su asiento. —Dejame llevarte al médico a que te revisen, por favor. Me quedare más tranquilo...

—¿Para que encuentren que me drogaste con unas pastillas? No puedo dejar de imaginarme estupideces en mi cabeza desde que las he tomado —confiesa Kendall cerrando los ojos y dando media vuelta para solo recostar su hombro izquierdo en el respaldar de su asiento.

—¡Esto... ESTO NO ES CULPA DE UNAS PASTILLAS! —Logan le señala con desprecio en sus ojos, sintiéndose culpable. —Y todo lo que recuerdas son cosas que realmente han sucedido... ¿Acaso nunca antes habías sufrido una resaca?

Kendall permaneció inmóvil en su posición y Logan, aterrado, quiso balbucear palabras que le reprendían, pero su voz lo traicionó y lo dejo tartamudeando en un tono de voz casi inaudible.

—No —niega Kendall luego de varios minutos.

—Kendall, Kendall... ¿Qué será de tu vida si su dueño no es el propio responsable? —logró preguntar y retarlo sin demostrar rastro alguno de su creciente fastidio.

—¿Qué tanto te importa mi salud? Bajate del auto —susurra de vuelta Kendall, comportandose como un niño desamparado cuando Logan posa una de sus manos en su hombro. —No me toques, ya te agradecí, vete.

—Voy a conducir yo. Tienes fiebre —declara luego de presionar su palma contra su frente llena de sudor por los rayos del sol mañanero que le atacaban el rostro sin descaro.

—¿Y tal vez así me dejes en paz?

Logan ríe. "_¿Qué me encuentra de gracioso? No me estoy divirtiendo"_

—¿Dejarte en paz? Pero si hace menos de un mes hemos firmado unos contratos que nos prometen trabajos grupales por más de dos años... ¡Claro que no! Ahora, deja de comportarte como cuando eras chico y déjame verte ese asqueroso manchón... —Logan acerca su mano hasta el vientre del rubio mientras continua musitando palabras de disgusto que Kendall ignora.

Suspicazmente, Logan masajea debajo del estómago de Kendall con tiernas manos. Ambos gozan del tacto del uno y el otro. Kendall, perplejo y sorprendido, no le pide que se retire. Se abre espacio y se pone de frente a Logan, para que pueda acariciarle con mayor profundidad... y donde quisiese. Logan no quita sus ojos de su mano. Ni uno ni el otro puede creer lo que esta sucediendo, y mucho menos como aún podían estar disfrutandolo. Sus ojos color café ascienden lentamente, observando detenidamente cada reacción del cuerpo de Kendall mientras él sigue tocando y apreciando la suave piel de su bajo abdomen... y los huesos de sus caderas que intrépidamente no pudo resistirse a saborearlos con sus dedos. Sus miradas se encuentran finalmente cuando Kendall abre sus ojos y Logan deja de mover su mano debajo de sus prendas de ropa. Reposa su mano allí y Kendall vuelve su mirada a la mano que descansa en su vientre sobre el gran moretón morado.

Permanecieron largos minutos así. Se había olvidado del dolor una vez que Logan le tomo desprevenido para acariciarlo, pero este volvió cuando retiró su mano. El muchacho de cabello oscuro y desaliñado producía un gran efecto en él que hasta recién no tenia idea de su posible aparición.

—Te llevare a tu casa. Recuéstate en este asiento que te llevare en una pieza. Descansa —dice Logan sin soportar un segundo más del sonido que hacía el silencio allí dentro y retirando su otra mano de sus hombros.

—Logan... gracias —agradece Kendall con una sonrísa tímida que deja entre ver sus dientes. —Ahora debo compensarte por esto también...

—¿Por los masajes? —pregunta Logan con la esperanza de que su inquietud no adquiera respuesta.

—Me refería del viaje a casa, pero también. Si quieres... —Kendall no puede parar de sonreírle. Acababa de mal pensar su respuesta en todos los sentidos divertidos que le hallaba.

Logan hizo un ademán para que descendiera del auto que él iría a tomar el mando del mismo. Esperó a que Kendall subiera por el lado del acompañante y cerrara sus ojos para partir sin tener que compartir una conversación más. Susurró la dirección de su casa antes de acurrucarse con su cabeza para Logan. El moreno no podía contenerse, necesitaba contemplarlo dormir una vez más. Asintió, satisfecho de que Kendall no pudiese verle.

**"No me arrepiento nunca de mis acciones. Nunca" **recordó Logan arrancando el auto y poniéndose en marcha hacia la casa del desprotegido por el cual sentía que debía existir para cuidar, para admirar, para complacer...

* * *

**Miércoles, 6 de Marzo de 2013 - 20:33 p.m.**

**El pueblo reclamaba un momento Kogan, y acá su fiel dictadora se dignó a complacer los gustos de la población. Suelo hablar con mucha ironía, perdón. Usualmente lo irán descubriendo a través de mis capítulos de todos modos.**

**Empecé las clases, por eso deje de actualizar este fanfic todos los días como hacía antes, y continuaba el otro, "Todo Otra Vez" que me es más fácil de expresar... Debo comenzar a enfocarme más en los estudios igualmente. ¡Además que es mi último año para graduarme! No se que carrera seguir. Moriré. No, moriré después de que Kogan confirme su relación, oh si.**

**En fin, muchas gracias por el feedback de ****_Almiitha Rusher, the-creme-de-la-crop, RealLover, Stephanie y I Love KL_****... espero que disfruten este pequeño "toqueteo" Kogan. Les dedico este capítulo, porque realmente me motivan a seguir escribiendo con sus opiniones y lindos comentarios. Les aseguro que lo mejor esta por venir :)**

**Sin más que decir, ¡saludos y que terminen bien la semana!**

**Marla.**


	8. ¿Similitudes?

La semana laboral comenzó el siguiente Lunes por la madrugada. Un somnoliento Kendall remolonea a las cuatro de la mañana. Disfruta el ligero pensamiento de presentar una excusa para ausentarse... pero era el primer día que comenzarían con las grabaciones. Se dirigió con paso pesado y perezoso hacia el tocador para observar las inmensas bolsas que colgaban debajo de sus ojos. Se encontraba exhausto, como si no hubiese dormido en siglos.

El dolor en su estómago ya no era tan molesto, pero aún se podía ver la "asquerosa mancha". Sonrió al recordar como Logan le ayudo durante todo el fin de semana, y se preocupó y encargó de el en todo momento. Era un poco insoportable que se comportara como su guardián, pero igualmente le agradaba este nuevo ser suyo y no le alcanzaban los agradecimientos para demostrar el grato orgullo que sentía por el sobreprotector de su amigo.

Recordaba las líneas de su libreto en su mente una y otra vez mientras desayunaba solitario, en las penumbras y el frío de la cocina. Estaba ansioso por llegar e irradiar alegría. Estaba a gusto con su elección, quería pretender que nada había sucedido y hoy era un nuevo día. Saludaría a todos felizmente, les preguntaría que tal su fin de semana largo, por más que no le importase en absoluto las declaraciones de los demás... pero quería demostrarse positivo, y sonreírle a la vida. Porque estaba contento. No sabía porque, pero nunca es un mal momento para razonar y hacer lo posible por encaminarse con optimismo sobre su destino.

—¡Kendall! —exclama Logan acercándose a su posición cuando arriba al lugar y se encuentra a Kendall explorando interesado en su móvil. —Kendall, ¿qué tal has amanecido hoy? —le pregunta el chico entornando sus ojos oscuros en su dirección.

—Hola, Logan. Fantásticamente —responde Kendall dedicándole una tímida sonrisa cuando Logan posa una de sus manos sobre tu hombro.

Kendall guarda su teléfono en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y centra toda su atención en Logan. Su llegada parecía haberle iluminado el alma, porque si antes estaba contento... Ahora se hallaba extasiado de alegría. Había algo en aquel moreno que le hacía cuestionar varios de sus dilemas, confundiéndolo, pero a la vez amando y aferrándose al sentimiento de placer que le brindaba dicho mal entendido.

Varias veces Logan confundía los párrafos. Kendall lo distraía. Se disculpaba una y otra vez, pero siempre terminaba a las carcajadas con el rubio que le hacía caras raras para que no se desilucionara. Las personas a su alrededor no comprendían su repentina confianza, pero las risas de ambos era contagiosa y era inevitable no unírseles en esa armonía sana que desenvolvían entre abrazos y risas tentadas.

Simultáneamente, allí estaba mirándolos fijamente con desprecio. Al terminar de rodar, la hora del descanso llegó, y Kendall decidió acercarse para saludar a aquel chico que nunca antes había visto por aquellos lados. Muy amablemente, le ofreció traerle un vaso de jugo de naranja de la mesa de cocteles, pero este le refutó con poco respeto. De estatura mayor a la suya, con el pelo castaño desmarañado a un costado, vistiendo prendas casuales de la época del año... estaba aquel muchacho frente a él con una expresión inescrutable en su rostro.

—Hola, creo que no te he visto los otros días. Soy Kendall —se presenta el chico dorado extendiendo su mano derecha para estrecharla.

—Curt Hansen —dice entre dientes tomando su mano como si fuese una obligación. —¿Qué tal te encuentras hoy, Kendall? —una sonrisa maliciosa cruza su rostro por milisegundos.

Logan finalmente se les une, y saluda a Curt como todos los días, con desgano pero enseñando sencillez. Pretende susurrar algo casi ininteligible en el oído a Kendall, pero este demuestra una mueca de pocos amigos.

—Estoy muy bien, gracias. ¿Qué tal tu? —pregunta Kendall tratando de retomar la conversación con el nuevo desconocido.

—Siempre se puede estar mejor, incluso ahora. Pero no me quejo —responde inmediatamente.

—Curt, ¿nos disculpas? Quiero hablar a solas con Kendall por un momento... —inquiere Logan repentinamente para el asombro de Kendall. Al parecer era de aquellos rompe-hielos en momentos de silencios incómodos. Ambos se alejan unos pocos pasos de su previa posición cuando Curt muestra indiferencia levantando sus hombros. —Él es algo... extraño.

—No lo creo, deben ser solo nervios... —niega rotundamente Kendall.

—No, realmente es extraño. ¿Por qué estás tan alegre hoy, por cierto? Tu realidad no es similar a la del resto al parecer por ahora... —argumenta Logan enfocando su mirada cuidadosamente en Curt.

—¿No puedo estar feliz? Creo que Curt debería contagiarse un poco de mi alegría, ¿no crees? —pregunta juguetón.

—Definitivamente, Kendall. Pero ten cuidado. No le conozco del todo, pero desde que apareció en este estudio tiene una actitud algo negativa frente a todo —comenta Logan volviendo su mirada al suelo y guardando ambas manos en los bolsillos de su jeans.

—¿Consejos para el principiante? —Kendall se encuentra animado.

—Espero que vengas con ganas de querer escuchar y aplicarlos a todos, rubiecito —responde Logan enseñando su sonrisa hoyuelada.

No fue lo que dijo, si no la forma en que se expresó que hizo que un extraño sentimiento recorriera todo su interior. Logan podía ser tan impredecible, de encontrarse precavido, luego se hallaba gracioso y con voluntad de reprimir todo mal humor.

El director llamo a todos de regreso a sus puestos para continuar con la filmación, pero el ambiente era abrumador ahora con ese muchacho merodeando por allí. Kendall cruzó varias miradas con Curt, que lo distraían y le hacía tartamudear. El rubio comenzaba a tener un poco de miedo, no entendía porque le miraba tanto. Y como si fuera poco, que Logan le advirtiese sobre él incrementaba aquel temor. Logan notó como Kendall había cambiado de actitud radicalmente, y pudo denotar que provenía del atosigamiento que le producía aquel chico que se paseaba con pretensiones no muy claras cerca de ellos.

—Ignóralo. Creo que solo te mira para incomodarte —susurra Logan cuando el director da por finalizada la primera escena.

—Logan, ¿no encuentras algo... no sé, inusual en él? —inquiere con asombro Kendall, con ojos abiertos de par en par como el dos de oro en las cartas.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunta confundido.

—Es... bueno... No sé, pero... Debe ser solo cuestión mía... Pero... —tartamudea sin llegar a una afirmación definitiva. —Pero... Curt se ve algo semejante a... mi.

—¡Pero qué dices! —exclama Logan enfoncando su mirada en los melancólicos ojos verdosos de Kendall. Los mismos denotaban la impaciencia y la estupefacción que sentía al saber que Curt seguía observándolo.

—Ambos tenemos el cabello de aquel modo... Ojos claros... —musita Kendall connotando lástima.

—No, Kendall. No sé de que hablas. Nunca he visto a alguien como tú, eres único...

Kendall es otra vez atacado por la sorpresa de su nueva confesión.

—Quiero decir... Tu sabes, todos somos especiales, inigualables... —Logan trata de aclarar su declaración, pero todo intento en es vano... El corazón de Kendall latía a mil por segundo. De repente, la lamparita es encendida en su cerebro. —Ey, me debes unas cosas... ¿recuerdas? —inquiere Logan sonriéndole una vez más.

—Eh... Si, claro... ¿Qué.. Cómo... Dónde quieres que... Bueno, te... ¿Cómo puede agradecerte por lo amable que has sido conmigo estas últimas semanas? —pregunta finalmente Kendall, sintiendo como sus mejillas se tenías de un rojo carmesí mientras la sonrisa de Logan se ampliaba, y las comisuras de sus labios se extendían aún más a lo largo de su rostro hacia arriba.

—Sorpréndeme —responde desviando sus ojos que se habían conectado con los suyos por un largo rato. —Envíame un mensaje. Tenemos una cita, campeón —Logan le guiña un ojo...

_"¿Acaso notara los efectos que producen sus palabras en mi?, ¿reconocerá como alimenta mi...? Ay, Logan, Logan, Logan... ¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo?"_

**"Los ojos son los reflejos del alma, y ciertamente debo tener cuidado de ahora en adelante como le vaya a mirar a mi K-.. Problabemente no este sintiendo este extraño vínculo irrompible, y aquí yo analizando como comportarme... ¿Qué me está sucediendo?"**

* * *

**Lunes, 18 de Marzo de 2013 - 22:57 p.m.**

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, y por colocar en favoritos esta pobre historia. Realmente me alegra que disfruten de los minutos que dedican en leer estas cosillas Kogan que se me cruzan a veces por la cabeza. Como siempre, les dedico este capitulo a todos ustedes, _Unicornio, the-creme-de-la-crop, RealLover, Jessica, I Love KL y danrusherboy_ :) **

**¡MARLA RLZ, KOGAN OBDC!**


	9. Amor Será de la Esperanza

La _cita_ con Logan, tal como él la había llamado, había sido espectacular. Tanto Kendall como Logan habáin disfrutado de la compañia del otro. Dos amigos, rompiendo en carcajadas al recordar alguna memoria patética de los tiempos escolares, discutiendo sobre la música de hoy en día, comentando sus mejores películas, algún que otro amorío que habían tenido a lo largo de su temprana adolescencia... Logan se ruboriza cuando le confesaba a Kendall que el tenía el alias de "el mujeriego" por siempre estar en una relación con diferentes chicas, pero con chicas que realmente había amado. El rubio nunca había sentido una punzada tan ahogada en su corazón. Por supuesto que aquel moreno simpaticón habría tenido más novias que él, si era todo un encanto... ¿a quién podría no agraderle un chico dulce y gracioso como él?

Kendall recordaba la conversación que habían acarreado durante la cena que habían acordado, mientras hacía el largo viaje en colectivo hacia el estudio el Lunes por la madrugada...

_"—He tenido suerte, solo ha sido a si. Pero a veces tan solo llegaba al punto en que creía que solo salía con ellas para pretender..._

_—¿Pretender? —pregunto algo inquieto Kendall, jugueteando con sus manos y la tapa de la cerveza que compartían en el bar._

_—Bueno, no, pretender no vendría a ser el término... Pero, las quería, pero a veces-a veces solo creía que era para complacerlas a ellas. Que me utilizaban para treparse en la sociedad... —confesó Logan antes de mandarse un largo trago de su chop._

_—Treparse, ¿eh? —Kendall ascendió sus ojos involuntariamente para contemplar como el morocho le dedicada una sonrisa triste._

_—Sí, el amor parecía verdadero para mi pero en ellas... No creo que haya sido mutuo, ¿entiendes? —responde Logan como explicación, apoyando su largo vaso de vuelta sobre la mesada del bar donde Kendall ahora se encontraba recostado con sus brazos cruzados y su cabeza acostada sobre ellos, aburrido. —Pero, no sé por qué comenzamos a hablar de esto... ¿qué- —_

_—No, es interesante, puedes continuar todo lo que quieras. Solo estoy algo exhausto —dice Kendall retomando su compostura previa y riendo nerviosamente, deseando que entendiera el sarcasmo en sus palabras._

_—¿Y tu, Kendall? ¿Tus amiguitas cómo eran? —pregunta Logan desafiante._

_—Solo me he enamorado una vez —responde Kendall deprimido, cerrando sus ojos y suspirando ante su fracaso._

_—No, ¿qué tiene de malo eso? Eres de los hombres chapados a la antigua. A las mujeres les agrada muchísimo más eso que los muchachotes que se las creen mucho como... bueno, yo, en síntesis —comenta Logan animado para no angustiarlo._

_—No me gusta hablar de esto... Lo siento —dice el muchacho de ojos verdes apaciguados._

_—Pues no tenemos porque hablar de esto entonces. Otro día, o nunca. ¿Otra ronda, Kendizzzzle? —inquiere Logan alegre"_

Al descender en la parada más próxima de la institución, una oleada de viento helado lo impulsó a movilizarse rapidamente hasta los adentros del estudio donde comenzarían a grabar el primer sencillo, la canción que sería de apertura para la serie. Kendall, esperanzado, contaba con llegar y que Logan estuviese allí esperandolo. Mientras camnaba con paso apresurado hacia destino, se imaginaba al morenito paseandose con su larga bufanda con la que siempre se cubría el rostro del frío mañananero. Y su gorra, aquella fabulosa gorra que le cubría las orejas y cuando al sacarsela, despeinaba su copete extravagante que solía peinarse con demasiado gel al parecer para que quedará así de alto... Kendall a veces traspasaba las rejas que protegían la propiedad del lugar, y allí se lo encontraba sentado en los bancos cercanos a los arbustos. Se acercaba y Logan rapidamente desnudaba su cara para saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla. El corazón del rubio, sin importar cuantos grados bajo cero hicieran en la mañana, se derretía debajo en el interior de su pecho. Las mejillas del pálido se teñían velozmente de un rojizo color tomante, y Kendall admiraba esa imágen de él. Desgreñado, con su cara aún más blanca que la nieve misma a su alrededor, y de pequeña contextura física... Kendall lo encontraba desprotegido, y siempre le urgían las ganas de tomarlo entre sus brazos para que su color _normal_ volviese a su ser... Pero llegar hasta esos extremos sería raro, muy raro, rarísimo aún...

Más emocionado por verlo a su amigo que por llegar en sí, estrepitosamente se dirigió hacia el lugar donde casualmente divisa a Logan que llegaba minutos antes que él... Pero para su gran desiución, todo se encontraba desolado. Probablemente llegaría tarde, muy poco usual en él. Kendall esta vez optó por esperarlo, pero ya había pasado media hora, una larga eternidad para él, pero todo permanecía igual. Los mismos autos estacionados, las mismas personas rondeando en la entrada, la seguridad vigilando... Ningún rastro de Logan.

**Kendall Schmidt (05:47am)**

_**"donde esta el Logan mañanero que me espera en las mañanas?"  
**_

**Logan :) (05:52am)  
**

_**"Lamento no estar ahí para alegrarte la mañana, Kendall"  
**_

_**"He avisado que no iría hoy, me he engripado..."**_

_**"La noche del Sábado me ataco grave el virus luego de nuestra salida"**_

**Kendall Schmidt (05:53am)**

_**"El señor quisquilloso resfriado,"**_

_**"¿Logan indefenso? Esto será interesante..."**_

**Logan :) (05:55am)**

_**"¿Indefenso?, ¿qué quieres decir?"**_

**Kendall Schmidt (05:58am)**_**"Tan refriado que estabas, Logan. Descansa. Mejorate pronto"  
**_

**Logan :) (05:59am)  
**

_**"KENDALL..." **_-El siguiente mensaje no ha podido ser entregado-_**  
**_

_**"KENDALL, ¿HAS APAGADO EL CELULAR?" **_-El siguiente mensaje no ha podido ser entregado-

_**"KENDALL, ERES UN... KENDALL, BUENO"**_

_**"Wow, no me ha rebotado el mensaje esta vez"  
**_

_**"Kendall, espero que se diviertan sin uno menos. Lograras hacerlo a la primera, tu voz no tiene altos ni bajos, es un tono único el que tienes. Y en serio perdoname por no haber estado allí primero. Cuidate en la calzada, no vaya a ser que te quiebres al resbalarte o hagas trompito con el trasto de chacharro que conduces hasta allí lejos..."**_

-Los mensajes que has intentado enviarle a este contacto serán enviados la proxima vez que inicie sesión-

**Kendall Schmidt (06:01am)**_**"Me he venido en el autobús"  
**_

**Logan :) (06:03am)**_**"¿EN EL AUTOBÚS?"  
**_

_**"¿ACASO ESTAS DEMENTE?"**_

_**"HUBIESES PEGADO UN TONO Y TE ALCANZABA, KENDALL"**_

**Kendall Schmidt (06:03am)  
**

_**"sabes que no necesito que estes las 24 horas del día pendiente de mi, soy grande, puede manjerar solo y e el transporte que quiera.."**_

_**"que tanto miedo al colectivo le tienes ahora"**_

**Logan :) (06:05am)  
**

_**"Usa el colectivo solo cuando no esta congelada la calle, esos choferes no saben usar los frenos en esta época del año"  
**_

_**"Y no es que este pendiente de ti, me preocupo por ti. Ya se que eres grande, pero apenas has entrado a juventud del veinteañero, mientras yo ya llevo cuatro años más de experiencia. Tu eres el que esta indefenso, confias en todo y cada persona que te rodea, eres tan inocente, tan iluso... No quiero que te desiluciones cuando apenas estas comenzando con tu carrera, no quiero que nadie interrumpa tu desarrollo laboral, y para eso estoy yo, para protegerte, para ayudarte si el camino comienza a ser turbio, rocoso... Eres libre de tomar toda decisión, porque ya es hora de que vivas solo, pero dejame estar a tu lado. Quiero estar a tu lado..." **_-El siguiente mensaje no pudo ser entregado-

**_"¿Kendall?"_ **-El siguiente mensaje no pudo ser entregado-

**_"No te has enfurecido,_** _**¿verdad?" **_-El siguiente mensaje no pudo ser entregado-

**_"Kendall, perdoname" _**-El siguiente mensaje no pudo ser entregado-

**_"Enciende tu celular y respondeme por favor" _**-El siguiente mensaje no pudo ser entregado-

**_"Kendall, ire por ti" _**-El siguiente mensaje no pudo ser entregado-

**_"No es broma, te buscare cuando termines tu sesión" _**-El siguiente mensaje no pudo ser entregado-

**_"Ken" _**-El siguiente mensaje no pudo ser entregado-

**_"No te muevas de ahí, iré por ti y te esperaré. No hay manera de que deje que subas en un autobús otra vez, no hasta el verano" _**-El siguiente mensaje no pudo ser entregado-

**_"Y perdón si suelo comportarme como un idiota, pero quiero lo mejor para ti" _**-El siguiente mensaje no pudo ser entregado-

**_"Perdón por comportarme por tu guardaespaldas, pero hay cosas que no sabes... Y que en el momento correcto te diré" _**-El siguiente mensaje no pudo ser entregado-

**_"Kendall, respondeme" _**-El siguiente mensaje no pudo ser entregado-

**_"No te vayas" _**-El siguiente mensaje no pudo ser entregado-

-Los mensajes que has intentado enviarle a este contacto serán enviados la proxima vez que inicie sesión-

Este atosigamiento era algo perturbador. Kendall ya no podía soportarlo. Había apagado su celular para no recibir nungúna otra distracción de él mientras trabajaba. Era mejor así. Ya le habia amargado la mañana, no le haría sentirse miserable e inoportuno ahora. Debía concentrarse, despistarse. Optó por cambiar su actitud de enfermizo odio hacia Logan a una más espontanea, de suma jovialidad. Alzó los ojos de la pantalla de su celular para encontrarse con un energetico Carlos saludandolo freneticamente desde el otro lado de las puertas giratorias. Quería contagiarse de su desenvolvimiento a estas horas tempranas del día, por lo que se adentro en el edificio para encontrarse con el moreno pequeño de tez oliva que acariciaba su nunca.

Kendall no entendía porque le costaba tanto enfocarse en lo que debía hacer. Eran simples frases las que debía memorizar, pero presentaba ciertas dificultades en el órden que debía decirlas. James, algo impaciente, le recomendaba que siguiera el ritmo de la música, pero era imposible para él en el momento que se encontraba. Se disculpó varias veces, y cuando notó que no podía hacerlo, depositó los audífonos sobre el micrófono, y se abrigpo para confrontar una vez más el frío mañanero. Debía tomar un respiro, focalizarse en lo importante, de traer su conciencia voluntariamente a su trabajo. Luego tendría tiempo para distraerse todo lo que quisiera.

Admiraba que Logan le brindara protección, alegría y calidez... pero a veces era sobreacogejor y Kendall ya no podía manejarlo. Sentía que cada vez era un obstaculo, y eso lo exasperaba. Sentpia que debía alejarse... Pero apenas lo conocías. ¿Quién iba a decirle que aquel muchacho reaparecería en su vida de forma exaltada y vaya a ser para algún beneficio¡ Kendall encontraba todo negativo en su relación con Logan. Apartarse de alguien a quien le tenía mucho afecto a pesar de los días que se podían contar desde la primera vez que se volvieron a cruzar en el año. No podía se runa opción viable, pero tendría que considerarla. Y fue cuando todo cayó a cuentas en frente de su nariz. Allí estaba la respuesta. Le enamoraba su sonrisa juguetona hoyuelada, le encantaba la practicidad con la que pueda llegar a las personas en cuestión de segundos, la influencia positiva que generaba en su corazón, admiraba que él fuese quién le motivara a despertarse todas las mañanas para encontrarse con...

_"Me he enamorado. Y de un muchacho. Y no de cualquier... Es... No, no, no. ¿Enamorar de... un hombre?... ¿Enamorarme de un amigo? No, esto... L-Lo... Me he enamorado, he caído en sus redes de telaraña como un estúpido. Me he enamorado de una de las personas más importantes que he conocido... Dios mio... Me he enamorado de Logan" _Kendall luchó con sus pensamientos, resignandose indeciso.

Rebuscó el celular en su bolsillo para encenderlo mientras se encaminaba por la acera congelada de la propiedad privada. Luego, en las lejanías, del otro lado del amplio portón de entrada divisó a un hombre vestido de cuero negro de espaldas a su posición, que tosía reiteradas veces y frotaba sus manos agitadamente la una con la otra para darse calor. No tenía accesorio alguno que le cubriera la cara, pero Kendall igualmente entornó sus ojos, y deseó no haber querido saber quien era. El hombre corpulento pero de estatura mediana tomó su celular entre sus manos y dió media vuelta para encontrarse con los ojos verdosos de un perplejo rubión que ahora paralizado se encontraba sin poder articular, gestionar o movilizar alguna pequeñisima parte de su cuerpo. Pretendió no haberle reconocido, y con una ligera marcha se jugó hasta llegar de vuelta adentro del lugar. Allí, vió la pantalla de su blackberry: tres llamadas perdidas, y quince mensajes de Logan :)...

Las rodillas se le debilitaron, sintió como no podía seguir manteniendose en pie y recostó su cuerpo en posición lateral a la pared. James le vió como titiritaba nerviosamente, como parecía que estaba a punto de desmoronarse en el suelo. Escuchaba como se le dificultaba para respirar, como abandonó su celular en el piso cuando consiguió sentarse en el mismo para tratar de calmarse. Kendall llevó un brazo histérico sobre su pecho, y cerró sus ojos para alivianar el dolor. James tomó carrera hasta él para tirarse a su lado estrepitosamente, y alzarlo en sus brazos para ayudarlo a sentarse comodamente en una de las sillas desocupadas que estaban en frente de la mesa de los cotidianos cocteles de desayuno. Kendall le indicó que necesitaba su inhalador con señas poco convincentes sobre donde podía encontrarse. James desesperadamente rebusco en todos los bolsillos de su chaqueta, y observaba como empalidecía cada vez más y más...

En ese entonces, Logan permaneció inquieto en las puertas giratorias sin poder recibir las imágenes que le llegaban a su cerebro. Sus ojos le engañaban, no era cierto lo que veía. Kendall luchaba entre un tumulto de personas para respirar, y nadie estaba haciendo algo para ayudarlo. Con torpeza y trastabillando apuró sus pasos hacia el muchacho que padecía desconsoladamente y parecía estar ahogandose en su propio ser. Se agachó a su lado con pronta ligereza y dió golpecitos cariñosos en la rodilla de Kendall. No sabía que hacer, pero reaccionó de manera abrupta cuando James volvió a encontrarse al lado del rubión con una inmensa campera y una diminuta cajita blanca. Logan le devistió apresuradamente, dejandolo usar solo su polera, a la cual le arremango los puños para tomarle la presión. Decaído, y con los ojos perdidos observando sus muñecas con poco detenimiento, Kendall logró mencionar que llevaba su broncoinhalador en el bolsillo derecho de la campera que había traido James señalandolo. Logan exageradamente tanteó con sus manos dentro del surco de la misma hasta encontrar el aparatejo y colocarlo entre sus labios, levantandosé del suelo para reponerse en su nivel y ayudarlo a respirar profundo. Tomó la mano de Kendall entre las suyas para ayudarlo a que sostenga su inhalador. En pocos segundos, Kendall fue retomando su color y para la emoción de Logan, ya no se encontraba desconsolado recostado cabizbajo en la silla. Sus ojos verdes relucieron con ardúa pasión, y amor. Mucho amor. Logan alejó sus manos y esperó a que Kendall dejara de necesitar su inhalador para recostarse sobre su pecho y enrollarlo entre sus brazos.

_—_Me asusté _—_confiesa Logan abrazandolo.

_—_Has dejado de toser _—_comenta Kendall sonriendo y observando como la demás gente los observaba y aplaudían contentos. Kendall no entendía por qué.

_—_Logie, eh, creo que deberías dejarlo respirar más comodamente _—_inquiere la voz de Dak entre las personas.

_—_Si, por favor, te estas robando mi aire _—_dice en tono gracioso Kendall y Logan se retira y le dedica una bella sonrisa que le derrite el corazón como siempre hace cuando se muestra compacible de aquella forma tan íntima que solo había notado que le enseñaba a él.

_—_Kendall, he venido por ti solamente hasta aquí _—_le comenta Logan mientras se esparce la super población a su alrededor.

_—_¿Por qué has hecho eso? _—_pregunta Kendall, mareado, sintiendo como el marcador en su brazo aún seguía contando sus pulsaciones y analizando su ritmo cardíaco.

_—_Porque tuve el presentimiento que se no venía no te volvería a ver. Suena caótico, pero me imaginé que lo peor podía pasarte... _—_declaró.

_—_Gracias Logan. Me has salvado la vida una vez más, debe ser como la decima vez en este último mes... _—_Kendall sintio la urgencia de querer besarlo en sus mejillas que demostraban lo avergonzado que se encontraba conversando con él frente a James, Carlos y Dak...

_—_No tenés porque agradecerme, solo ha sido casualidad, coincidencia... Kendall, por favor, hazme caso cuando te digo que no hagas cosas descabelladas. Eres pequeño, escúchame _—_susurra Logan dando golpecitos en su rodilla cariñosamente_. __—_Dejame que te llevé a casa ahora.

_—_Pero... no he terminado de grabar mi voz _—_Kendall dice antes de comenzar a toser descontroladamente.

_—_Cálmate, tranquilo, respira profundo... _—_le consuela Logan con un brazo sanador que acarícia su espalda encorvada.

_—_Hazle caso a Logie, terminaremos la sesión otro día, ahora deberías relajarte... Le avisaré al señor Fellows_—_dice James desapareciendo.

Claro que no debía decir eso, el propósito por el qué Kendall había abordado la previa crisis era por esos comandos que lo confundían y lo ataban a compromisos que no entendía si realmente quería prometer. Pero no le importó a Kendall esta vez. Hizo como le ordenaron, pues, al fin y al cabo, Logan era el único que sabía sobre primeros auxilios y reaccionó como correspondía a diferencia de los demás. Le había salvado de un paro cardíaco, de un asofocamiento, de un desmayo... Lo había salvado, y lo había venido a buscar para que llegase sano y salvo a su hogar una vez más...

* * *

Logan manejo y llevó a Kendall a su hogar. Había comenzado a nevar con fuerza, y la casa de Kendall quedaba aún más lejos que la de él con respecto al estudio. Despacio condució hasta su casa y al llegar, aparcó su gran camioneta en la acera atestada de nieve y se dirigió hasta la puerta del acompañante para ayudarlo a Kendall a descender del mismo y que no pegará el resbalón del año.

_—_No sabía que te gustaban los autos monstruos... _—_comenta Kendall observando detenidamente el coche de Logan mientras este abre las puertas de su casa.

_—_Intimidan. Claro que me gustan. Kendall, esta nevando muy fuerte, deberías quedarte hasta que el clima se calme. Te haré comer, no te preocupes que se cocinar... No incendio casas desde que abandoné la casa de mis padres _—_ríen en lo bajo al uniso. _—_Luego te acercaré a tu casa, pero también me da no sé qué conducir con la pista así...

_—_Muchas gracias, Logan. Eres... asombroso_._

Logan le miró con fascinación, no podía creer lo que acaba de oir. Le dijo que se acomodara, que se sintiera como en su propio lugar. Kendall dejo sus quichicientos abrigos junto a la simple chaqueta de cuero oscuro de Logan sobre el respaldo del gran sillón cama de la entrada del departamento y se recostó en el mismo. Logan decidió acompañarlo, y se sentó allí por unos momentos para deshacerse de sus zapatos con los pies. Muy agotado, dejó que su nunca se acomodara formidablemente spbre el acolchado respaldo, y Kendall contemplaba como la nariz del muchacho con el pelo color café se encontraba paspada y colorada de tanto sonarse los mocos.

_—_Puedo cocinar yo si quieres... Estás muy enfermo, deberías hacer reposo _—_dice Kendall levantandose del sillón y tomando una de sus camperas para cobijarlo.

_—_Quiero hablar contigo, de algo importante_... __—_determina Logan cerrando sus ojos y soltando un suspiro.

—Luego, ahora descansa un rato —responde Kendall reposando su mano en su fría frente, tomandolo desprevenido.

—No puedo dormir cuando hay visitas en casa... _—_dice Logan abriendo solo un ojo para vigilarlo.

—No soy visitante si no he venido por mi cuenta...

—Puedes retirarte si quieres... _—_Logan levanta una mano indicandole la puerta vagamente.

—Solo bromeaba. Permanece allí, que cocinaré para ambos. Mejor si decides permanecer despierto, porque no se donde guardas los condimentos y demás especias... —dice Kendall guardando sus manos en sus bolsillos.

—¿Te gusta ver series? —Logan dice estirandose para tomar el control remoto de la mesita ratona.

—Claro que sí, ¿cuál verás ahora?

—¿Prometes no decirselo a nadie? —espera hasta que Kendall asiente. —Pues, hasta ahora no me he perdido ni un solo capítulo de _Touch_...

—¿Por qué te averguenzas de ver esa serie? _—_inquiere Kendall interesado.

—Mi... novia solía burlarse porque disfrutaba ver series con tramas melodramáticas y algo filosóficas...

—Solía. Ya no es más tu novia _—_responde monótono. _—_Además, yo también la sigo...

—¿En serio? Kendall, me sorprendes. Eres un chico con mcuhas sorpresas _—_y sonríe antes de estornudar.**___________  
_**

_—_Salud _—_dice Kendall y es agradecido.

Kendall se las ingenió para encontrar las cosas que necesitaba para cocinar pasta, no quería molestar o desconcentrar a Logan con su serie. Tenía tiempo de sobra, porque la nieve no dejaba de caer y de bloquear el sendero de vuelta a casa. Pero claro, debía informarle a su madre que no le esperara para el almuerzo, por lo que fue en busca de su celular en el living y volvió con el mismo en sus manos. Mientras esperaba a que leudara la masa, recostó su cuerpo sobre la mesada y primeramente comenzó a leer los mensajes que había recibido por la mañana de Logan.

Kendall era importante en la vida de Logan, le preocupaba su bienestar y era capaz de abandonar todo para asesorarlo y mantenerlo en perfecto estado. Y hoy lo había comprobado. Le interesaba su sinceridad, y su paciencia...

...Logan también le quería.

* * *

**Domingo, 31 de Marzo de 2013 - 02:17 a.m.**

**Se me ocurrió escribir este capítulo mientras viajaba en el colectivo entre una punta de la ciudad y la otra. En el iPod guardo todas las notas Kogan que tengo para esta historia, así que no me importo haber perdido el archivo porque encontré que lo esencial lo tenía anotado. No me importó escribirlo otra vez tampoco, pero de seguro el primer escrito de este capítulo era más amoroso porque la confesión de amor de Kendall era más compleja.**

**Gracias por inspirarme con sus reviews. Les agradezco de todo corazón a** _Jessica, Almiitha Rusher, RealLover, Joss, the-creme-de-la-crop, Barmer, Unicornio, danrusherboy, y I Love KL_ **por ser fieles seguidores de esta novela que ya esta acercandose al conflicto, a su climax. Les dedico este capítulo, como siempre, por alegrarme con sus hermosos comentarios. ****Las nuevas opiniones siempre son bienvenidas.**

**Cuidense, ¡felices pascuas para quienes celebran! :) Coman muchos huevos, mucho chocolate... Engordemos todos juntos comiendo cosas dulces y ricas.**

**Ah, y antes que dejarlos... ¿Han escuchado Cruise Control y Like Nobody's Around?, ¿qué les parecieron? Yo sinceramente amé el nuevo trabajo de mis monitos. Les han madurado tanto las voces... No puedo creer que aún sigo siendo Rusher ahora que ellos son todos unos hombretones y sus tonos de voz se han puesto más "roncas" :')**

**Ahora sí, saludos, y que sigan disfrutando de lo divina que es la vida.**

**Marla.**


	10. Copos de Amor

—¿Kendall? —llamó Logan recostado desde su sillón. Alzó los ojos desde la campera que le cubría para buscar con la mirada a su amigo que se hallaba cercano a la estufa, frotando sus manos sobre ellas para perder el frío en sus dedos.

—Logan, has despertado —el rubión le dedica una amplia sonrisa desde su pocisión, entornandose para apoyar ahora su trasero.  
—¿Me he dormido?, ¿por qué no me despertaste?, ¿ya has comido? —con cautela, analiza el rostro de Kendall. Se lo ve muy animado y Logan no logra descifrar la causa. —Ey, ¿por qué estás tan feliz, idiota? —inquiere en tono burlón.  
—¡Logan, me heriste? Justo aquí —ríe Kendall al apoyar una mano sobre su corazón. —Te veías muy cansado, y estás tan enfermo que opté por esperar a que lo hicieras tu solito. No comí, porque estaba esperandote.  
—¿Y por qué estás tan feliz? No tendrías que haberme esperado, luego tomaria algo del refrigerador...  
—¡Estas resfriado y te dedicas a comer chatarra! Lo sabía —ríe torpemente Kendall mientras se acerca al sillón en el que Logan aún permanecía recostado.  
—Okay, Kendall, ¿me vas a decir por qué estás tan así? —una sonrisa juguetona se dibuja en su rostro y Kendall ligeramente siente un cosquilleo de placer en lo más íntimo de su bajo ser.  
—No —Kendall sonríe mirando hacia el suelo, y guardando sus puños en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.  
—¿Qué tienes ahí? —pregunta el moreno al ver que Kendall rebusca entre sus bolsillos algo, y desesperado lo guarda cuando Logan divisa lo que pueda llegar a tener allí consigo. Logan se instala en sus dos pies, y estornuda antes de acercarse a Kendall.  
—Estas terrible —comenta Kendall riendo como un niño cuando realiza alguna travesura.  
—¿Qué tienes ahí? —repite Logan tomando las muñecas a Kendall con sus manos.  
"¿Qué le digo ahora?, ¿cómo le explico que buscando las especies en su cocina encontre esto? De seguro ni se acuerda, me lo quedaré. Le diré que esaba en mi campera, que hace mucho que no la uso. Qué tontería, ni yo me creería eso. ¿Y si sabe? Tendré que confesar que... DIOS, LOGAN SIENTE COSAS POR MI, CLARO QUE SABE DE ESTO. No, no debo ilusionarme... Aunque si... Logan esta tomando mis manos... Logan..."  
Sus pensamientos fueron inerrumpidos cuando toma conciencia de la situación de la que se encuentra. Un chico que le había enviado un mensaje muy comprometedor ahora le sostenía desde sus mangas y esperaba una repsuesta. Era algo intimidante, pero excitante. Logan también sentía lo mismo, e incluso podía percibir como la respiración y el rimo cardíaco de ambos se aceleraba con el tacto de uno y el otro.  
—Perdón, olvide que tenías frio, no debería... —lo suelta de repente.  
—¿Quieres comer? —Le pregunta entonces el de pelo cobrizo a su querido amigo.  
—Deslumbrame, llega a mi estómago —Logan le guiña un ojo.  
"¿Será conciente de que sus gestos me producen escalofríos, pero de los lindos, de los reconfortantes?"  
Durante el almuerzo, ambos platican sobre lo sucedido a la mañana, y comparten varios risas en armonía. Kendall, sentado del otro lado de la barra del desayuno, alza su mirada y espera a que Logan se encuentre con la suya.  
—Eres un chef, ¡delicioso! —le dice cuando sus miradas se encuentran.  
—Logan... —Kendall le llama luego de agradecerle. —Logan, he leído tus mensajes.  
—Ah, si, eso... —deja su tenedor sobre el plato y lo mira con rencor. —Estoy conforme con lo que he hecho, te he visto muy lúcido desde que me dejaste intervenir.  
—¿Te has dado cuenta que esta es una relación en la que siempre te devuelvo gracias continuos pero nunca los recibo?  
—¿Qué?  
—Nada —Kendall despejo su mente y volvió a retomar el hilo de sus pensamiento para continuar. —Leí tus mensajes, y realmente me ha gustado que hoy por más enfermo que estes me hayas salvado. Eres el único a quien le permito que se comporte como un ángel guardián conmigo, ¡ni mi madre es tan así! ¿Y sabes por qué es así?  
Logan negó con la cabeza, dejando sus manos reposar sobre la mesada.  
—Porque... Logan, Logan... Yo, te quiero mucho —suspira Kendall tomando una de sus manos. —Nos hemos vuelto a reencontrar, cuanto, hace ya unos meses, y todos estos sentimientos que son nuevos en mi florecen en gran esplendor, y siento que... que debo compartir eso contigo, antes de que sea muy tarde...  
—Ken... —Logan suelta su mano y desciende de su silla para dar la vuelta y posicionarse al frente del cuerpo de Kendall. —Kendall, claro que todo esto es un nuevo mundo para ti. Nunca imagine que podría llegar a encontrarme en esta posición contigo, especialmente. —Logan le rodea sus caderas con ambos brazos y lo acerca a su pecho. —Me he asustado tanto hoy cuando te vi hiperventilar allí, todo pálido... Kendall, creeme o no, pero eres un gran amigo, y no podría vivir con la conciencia de haberte perdido si yo podría haberte ayudado.  
—Pero estoy bien —Kendall dice en voz baja, permaneciendo muy tenso.  
—Tal vez es muy pronto para tí, pero... Kendall... —toma algunos de los cabellos de la frente de Kendall antes de continuar. —Ken... yo... Pero no, no puedo permitirme estar contigo. —Logan le dedica una mirada dulce pero triste.  
—¿Qué? Logan, nos conocemos bastante, nos reencontramos... ¿No crees que el destino espera algo entre nosotros...? —comienza a balbucear esperanzado.  
—Kendall, podríamos hechar a perder nuestro empleo... si intentamos algo —confiesa.  
—¿Por qué?, ¡no! ¿Cuántas personas son libres de elegir con quienes pueden estar y nosotros no?  
—Ken...  
—Quiero irme —escupe Kendall entre dientes.  
—¿Por qué? —Logan abre sus ojos como platos, asombrado.  
—Esto no tendría que haber pasado. Has de cuenta que no te dije nada. Basta, llevame a casa —Kendall baja su su silla alta y rapidamente se dirige al living para vestirse con todas sus prendas para enfrentarse al frío.  
—¿QUÉ OLVIDE... QUÉ OLVIDE QUE AL FIN ME HAS DICHO LO QUE TANTO HE ESPERADO? —le grita mientras va detrás de él.  
—¿Quién te entiende? Te gusta que te digan las cosas y luego no sabes como afrontarlas. Somos hombres, nos gustamos, y no quieres intentar nada por miedo. ¡JA, LOGAN TEMEROSO! ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?  
—¡No es por miedo, es por ti! Te dije que no podía decirtelo, que necesito que confies en mi...  
—¿Estas en una mafia que ahora debo confiar en ti sin pruebas?  
—Si intento algo contigo, no solo perderemos nuestro empleo, pero mis padres podrían... y Dak... —Logan sin quere comienza a compartir un poco más de información.  
Kendall, con movimientos bruscos, se pone su última campera... y el envoltorio azul con lunares blancos de chocolate que guardaba en sus bolsillos se cae de allí.  
—¿Dónde encontraste esto? —Logan pregunta alzandolo de suelo.  
—Mientras cocinaba, encontré eso entre los condimentos...

* * *

_El sábado de esa semana, Logan estaría festejando su décimo cumpleaños. Kendall idolatraba a su amigo mayor, siempre le había gustado tener un gran amigo con él. Era su fiel compañero entre los juegos del barrio, y su amigo en la escuela que le enseñaba los temas que más les costaba. _

_—Te traje la invitación para mi fiesta de cumpleaños —le dice Logan en uno de esos días, golpeando la puerta de su jardín._  
_—¡Genial! —responde Kendall._  
_—¿Vendrás a casa? _  
_—Por supuesto. _  
_—¿Con quién hablas, cariño? —pregunta la mamá de Kendall mientras amasa en la cocina._  
_—Mamá, es Logan, vino a avisarme sobre su cumpleaños._  
_—Ah, pero dejalo pasar. Adelante, Logie, entra que de paso te doy algunas golosinas —sugiere amablemente la señora mientras limpia sus manos en un repasador._  
_—No se preocupe, señora Schmidt, no quiero, gracias —responde Logan al entrar y cerrar la puerta._  
_—¿No te gustan los caramelos? —pregunta Kendall sorprendido._  
_—Claro que me gustan, tonto. ¿A quién no le gustarían? Pero mamá me prohibió comer todas de estas cosas dulces._  
_—¡Te prohibió comer caramelos! pero estas en mi casa, aquí no le diremos nada._  
_—No, Kendall, no quiero desobedecerla._  
_—Estas loco, eres uno de los chicos más locos y atrevidos que conozco y no eres capaz ni de comer uno ahora que ella no esta aquí._  
_..._  
_—¿Qué le podemos regalar a Logan, hijo? —pregunta su mamá ese mismo sábado por la mañana en la tienda de groserías._  
_—No lo sé. Quiero regalarle golosinas —Kendall responde con su voz chillona de niño de seis años._  
_—¿Golosinas? —pregunta algo confundida la señora Schmidt._  
_—Mamá... ¿no crees ridículo que le proohiban a un niño comer caramelos? Eso no es infancia._  
_—¿Infancia? —su madre rompe en carcajadas._  
_—Después cuando uno es grande y memoriza su infancia son a tráves de los caramelos, mamá. ¡Ay, no comprende nada! —ríe con ella. —Pero, en serio... ¡incluso le prohibió comer de ese chocolate que venden en la repostería de la calle de la madre de Dak._  
_—Eso es casi un pecado, Ken —comenta su madre aún riendo en lo bajo._  
_—Mamá, eso quiero llevarle, tres ramas de aquel chocolate._  
_..._  
_—Hola, Dak, ¿vas a ir al cumpleaños de Logan? —pregunta Kendall al entrar al negocio de su madre con el dinero para comprar lo que buscaba._  
_—Claro que sí, dijo que iba a tener una pelota de football y me convenció. ¿Tu iras? —le preguntó con desinteres._  
_—Si, y vengo a comprar su regalo._  
_—¿Aquí? Te has confundido. _  
_—No, el ama ese chocolae artesanal que prepara tu madre, y quiero llevarle eso. _  
_—Te gusta meterte en problemas, ¿eh? —Dak resopla y lo mira con desprecio._  
_—No. Es mi amigo, y quiero llevarle algo que su madre lo considera irracional cuando es lo más normal del mundo —defiende su punto de vista. —Tres ramas de chocolate blanco granizado con nueces, coco y mucho chocolate amargo._  
_—¿El favorito de Logan es ese? —pregunta detenidamente Dak._  
_Kendall asiente._  
_..._  
_Kendall se retraso en llegar puntualmente a la casa de Logan donde él ya habia empezado un partido de fútbol con quienes habían llegado. Con una amplia sonrisa, le preguntó a la Señora Henderson donde se encontraba su hijo que le tenía una gran sorpresa y esta le dijo que él chiquillo estaba en el patio trasero con el resto de los invitados. Correteó hacia allí, con su regalo escondido en su espalda. Alegre, le pregunto a otro de los chicos del barrio que él conocia por Logan, y le indicó que detrás de unos arbustos con Dak. Confuso, Kendall fue hacía allí para encontrarse a su nuevo peor enemigo._  
_—¡Kendall, llegaste! —exclama Logan, girando su rostro para verlo. Su boca estaba sucia del chocolate que acababa de comer._  
_—Sí, ¿cómo la estas pasando? ¿qué hacen aquí, escondidos? —pregunta apenado Kendall sin querer aceptar lo que veía._  
_—¡Dak me regaló todas las ramas sobrantes de mi chocolae preferido de la tienda de su mamá! —Logan, orgulloso, come otro bocado. —Sos mi nuevo mejor amigo, Dak. ¡Gracias!_  
_El rubio, furioso, salió corriendo de allí con pasos de elefante y una gran trompa de frustración. Había recaudado fondos toda la semana ordenando los cajones de las frutas que llegaba al campo de su tía en Texas, incluso demás para poder comprar un papel de regalo adecuado para camuflar el chocolate y que su madre no lo viera. Todo el esfuerzo que había hecho para quedar bien con su amigo, aquel otro desprolijo le robó su idea. Sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar, más por el hiriente reemplazo de amistades que Logan habia pautado, que por el hurto de su sorpresa._  
_Dejó el regalo sobre la mesa donde los demás regalos habían sido despachados y decidió no dirigirle la plata en todo el evento a ninguno de los dos. Iba a disfrutar, pero solo sin conversar con ellos._

* * *

—¿Te lo querías llevar? —Logan permanece de pie detrás de él con el papel en su mano.

—Me trajo malos recuerdos... —los ojos de Kendall comienzan a cristalizarse. Se dirige hacia la puerta, y cuando esta por girar la perilla, Logan reposa una mano sobre su hombro.

—Llevatelo, entonces. Ya sé que has sido tu él que quería regalarme los chocolates —confiesa.

—¿Cómo te...? —confuso, Kendall permanece en silencio para que ninguna lágrima se le escape.

—Crecimos en un barrio donde la gente hablaba, donde tu mamá le decía a su vecina, a mi madre, que me regalarías mi dulce favorito —contestó la pregunta no formulada. —Me lo contó cuando descubrió mi ropa sucia del chocolate que Dak me había dado ese día. Entonces, cuando abrí todos mis regalos y encontré el tuyo, quise quedarme el envoltorio. Como recuerdo.

—Espera... ¿Dak, el del estudio, el que se asemeja a mi... es el hijo de la repostera? —pregunta Kendall realmente perplejo.

Logan asiente. Kendall, sin saber porque, comienza a sollozar. Salí de allí, bajando por las escaleras hasta las puertas del hall de entrada, y comienza a caminar hacia su casa a pie debajo de la nieve que caia del cielo. Logan no podía dejarlo ir así, como así. Por más enfermo, desnudo, y destruido que tuviera los pulmones, le siguió hasta alcanzarlo. Sin palabras, se adelantó al chico de pelo dorado con su cara sonrojada, y tomó sus mejillas para que la mirada cautivante y dolida de Kendall le encontrase. Suavemente, presionó sus labios con los suyos, estabilizando a Kendall en su sitio. Cerró los ojos, y en sincronización, lentamente abrió sus labios para que el cálido sabor de Logan se impregnará en el interior de su boca. Dulcemente, sus lenguas se encontraron, y danzaron al uniso con pasión y todos los sentimientos en una ola de relajación.

—No te vayas de nuevo. No quiero perder tu compañia —musita Logan entre besos y más besos compartidos. —Yo también te quiero mucho, Kendall.

* * *

**Domingo, 2 de Junio de 2013 - 14:46 p.m.**

**¿Qué tal? Perdón que me tarde con la actualización, pero... el colegio, los finales, los libros que debo leer, los conquistas a nuestros amores platónicos ;) Ya saben... ¡Encima que en estos tiempos las horas pasan volando!**

**¿Alguno ha empezado a ver la cuarta temporada?, ¿o escuchado las nuevas canciones? Parezco una vieja emocionandome por todo el exito que esta teniendo mis monitos. El nuevo CD va ser el mejor de todos, lo presiento :')**

**Gracias por sus reviews,** _I Love KL, danrusherboy, the-creme-de-la-crop, RealLoves y Unicornio... _**son unos lectores muy fieles. Como se dice en mi país: ****"Los banco, son unos grossos mal"**** Espero que disfruten este capítulo algo cortito, porque como siempre, se los dedico a todos ustedes :)**

**Un abrazo, Marla.**


	11. Siguiente Nivel

Era inevitable. Kendall y Logan no podían ocultar sus sentimientos, la pasión que sentían el uno por el otro era tan especial y sobresaliente como para no hacerle caso al corazón. En las entrevistas, Logan siempre solía molestarlo y hacerle bromas muy pesadas. Lanzaba palomitas de maíz hacia su persona, subia videos de su rubio cantando en el baño, le pegaba cariñosamente con almohadones de los sillones, lo empapaba con agua de pequeñas botellas para beber, le pintaba la cara con maquillaje cuando dormía, lo desafiaba a hacer cosas en las cuales Kendall siempre salía con algun rasguño... Kendall realmente se enfadaba con él, pero le perdonaba cuando el moreno, muy sonriente se acercaba y lo rodeaba con sus brazos para darle un gran abrazo. Todavía no se animaban a mantener un contacto físico continuo en público, las cosas entre él y Logan no estaban muy definidas. Abstenerse a acariciar a su amigovio era una de las cosas más dificiles para Logan, ya que él al verlo y perderse en sus brillantes ojos verdosos sentía las inmensas y terroríficas ganas de hacerle llegar al cielo para conocer el mayor placer de su vida. Una vez fueron despistados. Mientras Carlos y James conversaban con el interlocutor de programa, la cámara en una toma enfocó a Logan acariciando una de las rodillas de Kendall, y al rubio observando los labios carnosos y suaves de su tan amado... compañero de banda. Logan era muy propenso a enfermarse, y varias veces se le era recomendable ausentarse a los ensayos, las prácticas o las entrevistas en sí. Kendall sentía como si el calor del sol no le llegase lo suficiente para mantener un ambiente reconfortante cuando era así. Allí, otra vez, también se descuidó. Cuando el entrevistador preguntó por Logan, él le respondió que su ausencia se debía a un grave resfrío y quería aprovechar de mandarle un beso en la frente. El locutor se sorprendió, y le explico que un beso en esa zona significaba, en la antigua Roma, amor verdadero. Kendall simplemente se ruborizó, y rió tímidamente, mientras los otros dos se burlaban de él. Pero no, siempre hay un tercer caso que es la vencida, y el suceso el cual colmó el vaso. Carlos y Logan estaban comentando en un video para la página web de la revista "Mundo Teen" sus tácticas para conquistar a las mujeres. Kendall, lo miraba con mucha atención, y fruncia el ceño cuando los morenos incluso flirteaban en el momento con la productora. Entonces, cuando creyó que Logan estaba yendo muy lejos, un sencillo acto de celos se apoderó involuntariamente de su cuerpo. "¿Sabés? Lo que uno puede llegar a odiar... de Logan es la facilidad que tiene para coquetear con todo cuerpo de dos patas que camine. Logan, es como, se acerca..." y se acerca más hacia James para demostrar lo que quería expresar, "...a su presa y con una sonrisa ya consiguió que esta criatura le haya creado un mundo nuevo solo para que el lo reine".

Estaban abordando la etapa de los celos, y el amor prematuro, aventurero. Adoraban pelearse simpáticamente con audiencia, porque sabían que detrás de puertas los arreglos eran de no querer terminar... Logan, siempre tomaba la ventaja. Arrinconaba a su primor, y dulcemente presionaba sus labios contra los suyos. Acercaban sus cuerpos, para sentirse más unidos que nunca... y Logan siempre se encendía. Esos besos duraderos volvían impacientes y aún más necesitados a ambos. Pero recién se conocían, y para no avasallar sobre el pequeño, el morocho se distanciaba de él y respiraba reiteradas veces profundamente para calmar sus ansías. Kendall le había comentado no sentirse realmente listo, y que prefería esperar. Logan le comprendía, y por mucho que quería estar con él más que nunca en esos momentos, deseaba posponerlo por su el mero cuidado y felicidad de los dos.

—Buenos díias, Ken —dice una voz ronca cuando el de cabello cobrizo atiende su llamada entrante.

—Buenos días, Sr. Henderson —responde animado de oir su voz un Sábado por la mañana. —¿A qué se debe tu llamado?, ¿acaso me extrañas?

—Te extraño hasta que vuelvo a verte, siempre. Ey, ¿has desayunado? —inquiere Logan antes de responder a su pregunta.

—Ya, ya me empiezas a controlar mi dieta. No, acabo de despertarme y solo remoloneaba en la cama —contesta un poco molesto.

—Come algo. Estas muy flacuchento. Sabes que no me gusta para nada que solo te mantengas a base de comida orgánica. Ya te haré de cocinar para que comas como lo hacemos los Henderso —le incita Logan con voz seductora para el remitente. —¿Sabes qué nuestros fans nos _shippean_?

—¿_Shippean_? —pregunta sin entender a que se refiere y haciendo como si lo previamente mencionado nunca hubiese salido de su boca.

—Sí, nos emparejan, dicen que hacemos linda pareja... ¿Sabes como nos dicen? —pregunta Logan.

—¿Somos una pareja? —el mundo de Kendall se detine por varios milisegundos...

—Pues, claro, sí. ¿Si no que somos? —Logan contesta dubitativo, pero totalmente convincente para el chico dorado.

—¿Cómo nos llaman? —inquiere Kendall, analizando las palabras de Logan con cuidado.

—_Kogan._ Es el enlace entre la K de tu nombre y las últimas cuatro letras del mio —explica.

—Suena bien. Se ven bien. Me gusta _Kogan_. Realmente parece que se quisieran —comenta divertido Kendall.

—Opino lo mismo. Son excesivamente perfectos juntos. Pero he oído quejas de que uno es medio holgazán y no le gusta comer...

—¿¡Puedes cortarla ya?! Estoy comiendo —refunfunea Kendall imitando el sonido de estar comiendo una galleta crujiente.

—Oye, ¿puede ir dentro de un rato? —inquiere Logan retomando su camino.

—Sí, claro que puedes. ¿Para eso me llamabas?

—Era para proponerte una salida, pero prefiero hacerlo en persona.

Luego de terminar de almorzar con su madre, Kendall levanta la mesa y el timbre de su casa suena. Su madre entonces se acerca hacia la puerta principal para abrirle al nuevo visitante. No reconoce al muchacho cuando lo inspecciona allí parado en su porsche, de arriba a abajo.

—Buenos días, Señora Knight —saluda cordialmente Logan, estrechandole la mano.

—¿Qué tal, muchachito? Te me haces familiar... Eres muy lindo, nene, espera... Tu...

—¡Mamá! —exclama Kendall acercandose detrás de ella para que callara.

—Hijo, ¿el es amigo tuyo? —cuestiona.

—Sí, mamá. Él es Logan, ya sabes quien es. Estamos en la misma banda, en la misma serie... Logan, mi madre.

—¡Tienes razón! Perdoname, Logan, ya sabes que esta vieja aquí... —y rompe en carcajadas mientras se acerca para abrazarlo. —Pasa, y perdoname.

—Esta bien, señora —dice apasiblemente.

—Dime Katherine, por favor —le sugiere. —Pasa, entra. Justo terminabamos de comer y Kendall iba a limpiar los platos...

—¿Ah, si? —comenta curioso el mencionado.

—Si. No te creas que te salvas porque tienes visitas, actorcito...

—Te ayudaré —susurra Logan al oido de Kendall cuando se le acerca para saludarlo con el famoso gesto de medio beso y medio abrazo.

—No solo te aseguras de que este bien que también de que haga las cosas bien. Te odio.

—¿En serio me odias? —pregunta cómico el moreno mientras se desace de sus abrigos.

—Si. Eras insoportable —refunfunea.

—Tu también eres insoportable no haciendo lo que te pido —y le besa una mejilla.

—Bueno, a ver... estamos en mi casa y encima con mi madre por los alrededores. ¿Podrías tan solo comportarte? —Kendall le pide con suma responsabilidad y alejando su cuerpo con sus brazos.

—Solo si luego me prometes besitos.

—¿Besitos?

—Besitos.

Logan encontró divertido ayudar a Kendall a limpiar los trastes, eran pocos platos de la noche anterior y del mediodía. Con su celular en mano, Logan comienza a grabar un video.

—¿Qué haces, Kendall? ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? —pregunta Logan tirandole espuma en los brazos.

—No, ¡para, para! Espera, ¿qué haces? —Kendall gira su cabeza hacia su dirección y no solo le tira espuma a su panza, pero también le moja.

—¡Sos un maldito! —Logan rie, e inmediatamente le devuelve con su merecido.

—Tu eres el que esta endemoniado, siempre me molestas. Estas loquísimo —Kendall ria en lo bajo, mientras se seca y hace señas para terminarla.

—Pero, es divertido... —el morocho dice poniendo cara de perrito.

—No... no si solo yo permanezco sucio...

Kendall, de repente, con un vaso lo empapa por completo y lo llena de jabón. Logan sonríe mientras su amor abusa de su paciencia, y termina el video. Deja su celular a un lado y se abalanza sobre él. Le abraza por las caderas y el rubio grita para que le deje ir. En un ambiente de armonía, Kendall rie mientras su amor le produce cosquilleos en todo su abdómen. El juego simplemente termina cuando Kendall se resbala, de forma que ambos terminan recostados en el suelo y Logan sobre su pecho. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Logan le limpia su dulce cara, le acomoda su cabello, y deposita un beso en sus labios.

—Te quiero mucho —musita Kendall observando sus labios.

—Yo te quiero aún más.

Un ruido proviene del living, e instantaneamente se ponen de pie y comienzan a limpiar el suelo y a terminan con el lavado de los platos. Sus miradas, llenas de deseo y esperanzas, se encontraban una y otra vez mientras Katherine les observaba limpiar cuando entró a la cocina para buscar un vaso de agua.

Kendall entonces, le guió a Logan hasta su dormitorio. Es cuando de repente toma conciencia de que es la primera vez que llevará a un chico a su habitación, y no a cualquiera, si no a su nuevo gran amigo. Por un momento optó por la opción de pedirle que abandoné el lugar para acomodarlo, para sacar algunas cosas que podrían exponerlo a una inmesan ridiculización para él. Pero no, no lo hizo.

—¿Cómo puede ser que llevemos más de seis meses siendo... bueno... y nunca haya entrado aquí? —pregunta Logan, investigando los papeles de Kendall en su escritorio.

—Eso debe ser porque todas las veces que te he invitado a pasar tenías otro plan o estabas cansado —responde Kendall reconociendo que ni Logan sabe en que punto esta su relación —¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —pregunta recostandose en su cama y agarrando su guitarra que se hallaba en la cabecera.

—Adelante.

—¿Qué somos? —le pregunta comenzando a tocar una suave y romántica melodía que estaba improvisando.

—¿Qué somos? —Logan detiene su mirada en un papel, y sin que Kendall lo note, lo guarda en su bolsillo.

—Qué somos. Sí.

—Pues amigos, grandes amigos, diría yo.

—Pero Logan, tu me gus... —es interrumpido.

—No. No lo digas —Logan entre cierra los ojos, sintiendose culpable de algun grave délito.

—Me gustas, quieras o no, me gustas, y ya llevo más de un año así —continua Kendall pacificamente.

—No, no te gusto. Basta —dice confuso.

—¿Por qué no lo queres aceptar?

—Porque también me gustas, me volves loco. Pero... temo gustarte solo porque yo interrumpi tu camino —confiesa y exhala pesadamente.

—Tu no eres un obstaculo. Te quiero en serio. —dijo Kendall dejando de tocar la guitarra por un momento y pidiendole que se le acerque. —¿A qué has venido? —le pregunta para dejar de presionarlo.

—Bueno, yo... Quería viajar contigo —responde, y sus ojos se iluminan, llenos de alegría.

—¿Viajar? —pregunta sorprendido.

—Viajar. Ey, ¿podriamos detener este juego de repetir nuestras ultimas palabras? —sonríe y menea su cabeza.

—Estoy de acuerdo —Kendall le dedica una sonrisa.

—¿Con el viaje?

—¡Wow, no! Es decir, si, bueno, tal vez... Espera, dejamelo pensar —dice tomando las manos heladas de su amor entre las suyas.

—¿Qué tienes que pensar? —inquiere Logan mirando sus manos entre las de Kendall.

—Pues, cuándo, cómo iremos, a dónde...

—Esta bien. Piensalo. Piensa y dime si quieres hacerlo.

—Pero, ¿Logan? Podríamos... —Kendall suelta sus manos —No quiero, no quiero que este sea tu plan para, tu sabes... poder...

—No, claro que no. Dije que te esperaría, y estoy más que dispuesto a respetar tus decisiones. Cuando sea el momento, tu me lo dirás y de ti voy a cuidar —susurra Logan acariciando su mejilla.

—Gracias —agradece el chico alabado.

—No, no tienes porque darlas —responde aún acariciando su cachete —Y sabes algo... Somos más que grandes amigos. Eres mi hermoso novio.

—¿Lo soy? —Kendall inspecciona sus ojos y resuelve que lo que delatan es pura sinceridad.

—Lo eres. Probablemente no quieras hacer el amor conmigo en estos momentos... —Logan suelta sus palabras con mucho pesar, pero continua cuando denota que Kendall permanece allí a su lado esperando por sus siguiente palabras. —Pero eso lo podemos posponer. Solo dejame llevarte al siguiente nivel de otra manera. Vayamosnos de viaje juntos, realmente quiero hacerlo. Y espero que tu también.

—Sí. Sí iremos.

—No, piensalo —dice Logan cerrando sus ojos y golpeando su hombro con el suyo.

—Ya lo pensé. Quiero ir, quiero irme de viaje contigo.

—Te quiero mucho.

—Ya lo sé —responde Kendall guiñandole un ojo.

—Ah, pero si eres... —Logan presiona sus labios contra los suyos y se posiciona sobre él para que se recueste, y poder continuar besandolo.

_"Este chico esta tan loco... tan psicopata... tan loca y psicopatamente obsesionado por él. Yo, yo estoy loco. No él, yo. ¿Un obstaculo? Hasta ahora, él es lo mejor que le ha pasado a mi vida. Lo mejor, de lo mejor"_

**"Kendall me ha caido del cielo. Que bien se siente tenerlo así, conmigo, entre besos y abrazos, entre caricias y peleas. No puedo creer que haya pegado con él, de tener tanta suerte en encontrar a alguien tan único y amoroso como él. Le quiero, le quiero, le quiero, le quiero..."  
**

Kendall y Logan estaban muy felices de permanecer juntos allí solos en su lugar feliz. Y ahora más, ya que lo transportarían a otro lugar, para estar libres y solos por primera vez. Pero lo que ellos no sabían, era que muy pronto eso acabaría con la presencia de algunas personas indeseadas entrometiendose en su nuevo destino que juntos recién comenzaban a construir...

* * *

**Sábado, 29 de Junio de 2013 - 20:27 p.m.  
**

**Buenas, buenasss... ¿qué les pareció este capítulo? No creo que a mucho les guste porque no tiene mucho cuchi, pero en fin, la cosa es ir avanzando un poco con esto.**

**Chicos, tengo que confesarle que estoy muy enojada. O sea, las canciones que iban a ir en el último CD, que no pudieron poner los chicos porque eran muy "perversas" son mejores que las que Nickelodeon hizo poner. Me da mucha bronca que no dejen a mis monitos expresarse como ellos realmente son. Y ya con el hecho de que les hayan pedido cambiar la letra de Love Me Again por algo más "tranquilo" se fueron lejos, muy lejos. Después entendí porque Carlos subió "accidentalmente" ese video a Youtube, para mostrarle a sus Rushers que Nickelodeon aún sigue mandoneandolos... incluso sobre su vocación. Aghhh, totalment detestable. Pero en fin, 24/seven es un gran CD y sus canciones también son geniales. Pero no sé, me moleste cuando me enteré de ese temita en el momento. Ahora sí, de las canciones infiltradas, Next Step es mi favorita y OMG es la canción que me inspiro a cambiarle un poco el rumbo a esta novela ;););)  
**

**Gracias por sus reviews, me hacen feliz, muy feliz de que les guste lo que escribo sobre los comienzos de Kogan :) Espero que esten teniendo un buen fin de semana, y otra vez, ¡gracias!**

**Ah, siganme en Twitter si quieren y si tienen un usuario, obvio jejeje, soy (MySmilyLogan) :)**

**Un fuerrrte abrazo de oso, Marla.**


	12. Somos Bipolares

Kendall últimamente no comprendía en absoluto las actitudes de Logan. Le exigía mucho de él, se molestaba cuando no hacía lo que quería, y le prohibía hacer cosas. Ni sus padres se comportaban de aquel modo con él, ¿por qué Logan le mandoneabe tanto entonces? Algunos días era tolerable, pero cuando traspasaba los limites de la locura estableciendo ciertas pautas Kendall se quejaba y el moreno simplemente lo dejaba platado allì, donde sea que esten, para que continue hablando solo.

Logan estaba intolerable, totalmente infumable. Se enfurecía con pequeños accidentes que sucedían, Kendall lo trataba de calmar... pero toda práctica era en vano. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Aquel dìa en el que Kendall no contestó la primera llamada de su novio, este se inventó toda una historia. Que se lo habían secuestrado, que le habían robado, que estaba con otra persona, que no queria atenderle... cuando el rubio simplemente había estado en un día familiar y habìa optado por abandonar el vicio que le traía estar con su celular. Al anochecer, Logan muy enojado golpeó la puerta de su casa y Kendall se vió obligado a permitirle la entrada. Pálido y perplejo, el muchacho de ojos color verde le observaba con cautela. Cualquier paso era una opciòn no favorable. Kendall no tuvo oportunidad de explicarse, y Logan simplemente comenzó a mascullar y discutir porque no había sabido nada de él en todo el día. La paciencia que habìa respaldado Kendall para no enfrentarsele. Pero ese día, explotó. No podía venirse a su hogar, a la hora que quisiera, y mucho menos a gritarle en la cara sobre una descabellada idea que él se había creado. Kendall se desbordó de rabia, y no pudo contenerse a empujarlo hacia las afueras de su casa. Logan, en silencio, y sin entender la situación le pidió perdón. Nada iba a solucionar lamentandose y disculpandose, como siempre hacia. Esa vez se había ido mucho más lejos. Y tan lejos... que fue la última vez que se hablaron.

Corrió a su habitación, y con sumo desprecio, tomó la guitarra que se apoyaba en la cama y la revoleó sobre su colchón. Mensajes del morocho comenzaron a entrar en su bandeja de entrada. No, lo evitaría. No le daría la oportunidad de explicarse como él tampoco pudo expresarse. Lleno de rabía, cerro las cortinas de las ventanas de su habitación con ligereza y pudo percibir la figura de Logan allí afuera esperando por su respuesta. No quería saber más de Logan. Él siempre le aguardaba, no le decía nada, y si se quejaba, no subía el tono de voz. Logan simplemente le estaba faltando el respeto, y estúpido por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

**Logan :) (23:35pm)**

**Kendall, lo siento. Tienes razón en todo lo que acabas de decir. Por favor, baja y abreme la puerta así podemos hablar. Te quiero mucho. Por favor.**

Leyó el mensaje, simplemente para que su teléfono luego le avisara que lo había obviado y le apareciera el "Ultima vez visto...". Conocía como eso le haría sacar de quisio a Logan. Lo que Kendall no supo que en realidad contribuyó a su depresión. Kendall, sin remordimiento alguno, tomó la guitarra y comenzó a escribir una canción. Su única inspiración era su... gran amigo.

_"When you look my way/__There's nothing left to say_/_Just the way that I feel/__Its all I can do/__Not to touch your lips/__Not to kiss your face/__Nothing left to say/'Let's take it to the next step'/We've never been there before"_

* * *

Tres años han pasado desde aquel episodio. Logan logró sobrevivir, extrañamente. Habría sufrido un accidente en el automóvil cuando se dirigía a la madrugada a los estudios de Paramount Picture, y alguien con una inmensa camioneta se apareció por ósmosis. Le chocó la puerta izquierda, dejandole abollada toda esa zona. En el instante perdió la consciencia, y cuando volvió en si, se encontraba en la habitación de cierta clínica de la ciudad... y Kendall alli estaba tomando una siesta en uno de los sillones cercano a la cama en la que el moreno permanecía inmóvil. Era la tarde de un día de una lluvia torrencial, y el accidente simplemente se había tomado como "una resbaladiza por agua en calzada". Ese hecho le perturbo al enterarse, pero en el momento irradíaba felicidad plena. Kendall estaba ahí, impaciente, durmiendo con mucho pesar, pero sano.

Kendall desde entonces le había prometido pasarlo a buscar por su casa todos los días hábiles, e incluso en el fin de semana para ayudarle a transportarse luego del accidente que le afectó a su forma de caminar por un tiempo.

Solucionaron todos sus problemas, porque, quisieran o no, seguirían trabajando juntos... Por consiguiente, tantos años de amistad no se perderían por un simple descuido de ambos. Decidieron ser simplemente amigos. Logan sentía que algo en él faltaba, pero tampoco quería que Kendall sufriera a cuestas de su temperamento. Lo mejor era que mantuvieran una relación amplia, sin compromisos. Cada uno seguiría su camino. Pero Logan no quería distanciarse, y quería cumplir con lo que le había propuesto hacia tiempo atrás, un viaje fuera de la ciudad. Solo ellos dos. Sería distinto,claro, porque los planes no serían los mismos... pero valía la pena tomarlo como un viaje para reunirse. Logan aún tenía las esperanzas de que el amor de nuevo florería en Kendall,sin saber que él mucho no lo había perdido. No perdía nada con tan solo intentarlo una vez más. Pero claro, también se prometió a si mismo que no se ilusionaría... más de lo que ya estaba.

—¡Que hitazo, eh! Me encanta esta canción —dice Logan subiéndole el volumen a la radio del auto de Kendall.

El mencionado esperó hasta que la canción terminara para estacionarse.

—¿Sucede algo? —Logan pregunta confuso.

—Es una gran canción, a logrado ser muy famosa... Pero, realmente estaba enojado cuando escribí eso —confiesa Kendall cerrando sus ojos y recostando su cabeza en el manubrio.

—¿Para qué traer los malos momentos? Pasado pisado —agrega el moreno, enseñando su cara encrespada —Además, por algo decidimos hacer este viaje... ¿no? Distraernos.

—Tienes razón. Pero prométeme que no va a volver a pasarnos eso.

—No puede volver a pasarnos. Nunca. Fui un estupido —se lamenta Logan.

—Yo también lo fui. ¿Por qué me tratabas... ? —es interrumpido.

—Okay, ¿quieres deprimirte aquí, en esta aburrida ciudad, o prefieres darle media vuelta a esa llave y partir hacia la aventura? —pregunta animado Logan para cambiar el ambiente abrumador.

—En este viaje charlaremos. Como nunca —Kendall dirigió una mirada seria hacia su lado.

—Te prometo que sí.

Y así, el viaje sobre ruedas comenzó. Abandonando todas sus preocupaciones, sus amistades y sus familias detrás de ellos, cuando Kendall presionó el acelerador, ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse. Alegres, cantando al uniso las canciones conocidas que pasaban en la radio, Logan le dirigía a su amigo para llegar a destino. Dejar Nueva York por unas vacaciones en las playas de Los Angeles fue una de las mejores decisiones que juntos podrían haber hecho para despejarse y aclarar las cosas.

Al atardecer, y aún en la ruta, Kendall comenzaba a tener sueño. Para no dormirse, le pidió a Logan que le hablase de algo importante, o al menos que le entablara una conversación. Logan abandonó su libro y con dificultad se reacomodo en el asiento del acompañante.

—¿Aún te duele?, ¿quieres que te ayude? —le pregunta Kendall disminuyendo la velocidad del vehículo.

—No, no te hagas drama —se apresuró en contestar. —Es solo que aún siento un dolor en la cadera cuando me quiero acomodar. Pero estoy bien.

—¿Le hiciste caso al médico?, ¿te tomaste las pastillas?, ¿dejaste que te revisara periodicamente? —Kendall lo bombardeó de preguntas.

—Wow, el amigo del paciente esta más asustado que el accidentado en sí. No, me he estado saltado algunas visitas a esa clínica, me trae malos recuerdos —confiesa.

—¿En serio? Si sabía que tu madre no estaba llevandote, te hubiese subido de las orejas en mi auto y te llevaba. Espera, ¿dijiste malos recuerdos? —Kendall mantiene su mirada fija en la oscura visión del panorama.

—Bueno, no sé... Siempre... me pongo a pensar si me hubiese ocurrido en otro momento, y me hubiese chocado de otra forma... Tal vez no estaría vivo —dice con temor.

—Gracias a Dios que aún te tenemos con nosotros para celebrarte. Aunque, un poco relajado estoy... Ahora no te atreveras a andar ni en tu motocicleta a esa velocidad que tu siempre ibas... ¡Mama mia! —exclama y trata de buscar con su mirada la de aquellos ojos color café.

—¿No eras tu quien decía que la vida era muy corta como para no vivirla al límite? —Logan le reprocha y le sonríe.

—¡PARA SER ORGANIZADO! No inventes frases que nunca dije, Logan, vamos —Kendall ríe. —Dime, ahora... ¿quieres contarme algo?

—Supondré que faltan dos o tres horas para llegar a California. ¿No estas ansioso? —Logan le pregunta aplaudiendo las manos.

—Pareces un niño pequeño, me moriré de ternura. Claro que sí —le responde el rubio sin mucha emoción. No sabía que tal le irían en esa semana juntos. Si hubo un mes que apenas se toleraban, una semana luego capaz lo empeoraría...

—Es que realmente estoy feliz. Quiero que conozcas a unas amigas mías en algunos de estos días, son muy divertidas y lindas... Ya vas a ver —Logan, en su mente, no sabía porque le acaba de decir aquello. ¿Tal vez para disimular? —También te llevaré a comer, y a cenar como ahora cuando lleguemos. Y te enseñare todas las cosas que se pueden hacer allí.

—Buena idea fue decidirnos venir en invierno. Mala por el lado de que tu no podrás realizar muchas actividades...

—Kendall, me importa un comino si puedo o no moverme. Cuando de deportes extremos se trata, allí estoy en alma y cuerpo.

—No te lo voy a permitir.

—Me voy a escapar —continua contemplando su retorcida idea.

—Ya te atreverás y sabrás lo que te pasará.

—¿Me vas a castigar? —inquiere algo molesto.

—No sabes como —le responde guiñándole un ojo.


	13. En Fuego

Al anochecer, Kendall comienza a divisar las palmeras del lugar, e involuntariamente palmea una de las piernas de Logan para que despierte. Soñoliento, este bosteza y se las ingenia para estirarse. Con voz ronca, le indica que calles tomar para llegar al hotel donde al parecer dormirían hasta el día siguiente. Al llegar, estacionan el vehículo en el estacionamiento privado y en el hall de entrada les entregan en mano las llaves de su habitación, los toallones y los folletos de algunas actividades para turistas. Contentos, suben con sus mochilas de equipaje y lo recién entregado por el ascensor.

—Al fin llegamos —musita Kendall, agotado, y tirándose sobre las sábanas tendidas de la cama matrimonial.

—Kendall, nos han entregado las llaves equivocadas. Nosotros no reservamos esta recamara —le advierte Logan desde su sitio, muy avergonzado.

De un golpe, Kendall se retoma en pie y por unos segundos se olvida de su sueño. Que incómoda situación en la que se hallaban. Rápidamente tomaron sus cosas y bajaron otra vez al vestíbulo con la carga. Logan les comenta lo que podría haber sucedido, pero al parecer le habían tomado mal su pedido cuando llamo para su reserva. Logan estaba seguro que les había pedido por dos recamarás, pero su firma estaba en los papeles, y nada se podía hacer. No habían otras habitaciones disponibles, por lo que tenía que conformarse con la dada o perder dinero y salir en busca de otro lugar.

Evidentemente la segunda opción no tenía muchos votos a favor. A aquella hora no encontrarían nada disponible, y Kendall estaba muy agotado para seguir conduciendo.

—Mañana buscaremos otro lugar, total reserve tres noches aquí... —le dice Logan acomodando su mochila en el lado de la cama que daba hacia el baño.

—No, Logan, no encontraremos. ¿Qué tiene de raro que dos hombre duerman en una misma cama? Somos amigos —le dice muy cansado Kendall y ya acostado de vuelta en el lugar que antes había desordenado.

Pero eso no era lo que asustaba a Logan...

—¿Logan?, ¿estas bien? —cuestiona el rubio al notar que Logan no salía del baño.

—Sí —responde cuando salé minutos después con una toalla envuelta en su vientre.

_"¿Tan cansado estoy que no escuché a Logan tomándose un baño?" _

—¿Quieres comer algo? —le pregunta Logan por si las dudas, aunque ya sabía la respuesta por la cara del muchacho que yacía en la cama.

—No, estoy muy cansado. Duerme Logan, mañana será un nuevo día. ¿Te molesta si me quito la ropa para dormir? —pregunta Kendall grogui.

—¿Toda? —Sorprendido, Logan permanece inquieto en su lugar, con las manos en el cabello.

—Idiota, me voy a vestir el pijama o con algo más cómodo —le dedica una mirada de repulsión. —¿Tu te iras a vestir?

—Sí, estoy en eso —le responde corriendo de regreso al baño. Permanece allí encerrado un buen rato, tomandose todo su tiempo para vestirse. Toma asiento cerca a la bañera y deja caer su cabeza entre sus manos. Se había excitado con la simple imagen que se había imaginado de Kendall durmiendo bajo las sábanas de la cama. Al salir, contemplo el bulto que formaba su cuerpo descansando debajo de ellas, y se limitó a destaparlo para comprobar su desnudez. Como hubiese querido apreciar su dulce piel de tantas maneras...

Al día siguiente, en la mañana, Logan despierta y contempla el paisaje a sus pies. Ninguno de los dos había pispeado detrás de las cortinas del gran ventanal para descubrir la bella vista que aquella reflejaba. Kendall no se encontraba durmiendo a su lado en la cama. No fundió el pánico en él, al ver que el de cabello cobrizo había sido muy considerado de dejarle avisado en un mensaje de texto en su celular.

**(1) Nuevo(s) Mensaje(s) de Kendizzzle.**

**_"Has notado que nunca hemos usado este tipo de mensajería? tuve que hacerlo ya que whatsa..."_**

**_"pp no funcoina en esta zona, no se por que. te vuelvo a avisar por aqui como hice esta mañana que..."_**

**_"estare en el comedor teniendo un merecido desayuno x manejar muchos kms..."_**

**_"hasta que decidas por unirte a mi :-):-)"_**

Velozmente, cepillo sus dientes, vistió las ropas adecuadas al día y se apresuró por encontrar a Kendall en el desayunador. Allí se dieron los buenos días y comenzaron a planear las actividades que realizarían en el día. Kendall no estaba totalmente convencido de permitirle a Logan hacer algunas de ellas, pero el fundamentaba sus elecciones diciendo que el médico le había recomendado que hiciera mucho ejercicio para agilizar la motricidad. Sería una forma de kinesiología divertida y motivante. Luego de que algunos periodistas y papparazis encontraran su paradero, les tomaron varias fotos mientras ellos reían a las cámaras y hacían caras graciosas mientras comían. Con suma amabilidad, por más de que le estuvieran arruinando el momento, le quisieron convidar de sus aperitivos.

Por las tardes andaban en skates bajo los rayos del nuevo sol, y se tomaron varias fotos con algunos fanáticos que se toparon con ellos. Y allí fue cuando comenzó todo el drama con Logan y esa foto. Kendall aparecía charlando con un muchacho, con el cuál sonreía y se daban pequeños golpecitos en el hombro... pero el de cabello con jopo presentaba una cara que denotaba suma desprecio y disgusto. Después recorrían de punta a punta la playa a trote. Ambos descamisados, y con el ceño fruncido por la falta de gorras y anteojos. Y más cercanos al atardecer, descansaban y posteriormente se dirigían mar adentro para jugar con algunas olas surfeando o andar en bicicleta por la senda peatonal de cemento exclusiva para esa actividad que rodeaba la costa del mar. Por la noche simplemente asistían a un tranquilo bar, o a algún concierto de alguna banda que estaba por despegar a la cima.

La última noche, Kendall le recordó a Logan el tema de conocer nuevas personas. Se lo mencionó de aquel modo para no sonar muy pendiente de ello, porque realmente no lo estaba, pero también quería ocultar su ligera atracción re-encaminada. Y así fue. La última noche fueron en visita de una nueva amiga de Logan, aquella que había conocido cuando ella había viajado a Nueva York para participar en el vídeo de una canción en la que la banda tenía que bailar con chicas... pero ella no logró sorprender a los contratadores. Logan, en sus días de decaimiento moral, la invitó a un bar cercano para juntos olvidarse de las infortunadas ocasiones que a veces la vida les trae. Esa historia fue la que Natalie le vendió a Kendall cuando se presentaron... Y él empezó a sospechar de su amigo teniendo esa clase de amistades. _"¿Logan es heterosexual?"_

Natalie trajo a varios de sus amigos y amigas, con la excusa de querer darle la bienvenida a Kendall al nuevo circulo amistoso, llevando a todos de fiesta. Había conseguido pases gratis... o simplemente había aprendido las tácticas para colarse en una. Kendall, opuesto a toda revelación masiva en la desconocida ciudad no le agradaba la idea de andar por esos lugares donde la amiguita de Logan habia dicho que los llevaria a lo largo de toda la noche. Papparazzis los encontraron en las primeras horas, y le tomaron varias fotos en la salida de los lugares de encuentro con fanáticos y otros artistas locales.

—Logan, no me gusta que la prensa nos siga —le susurró Kendall al oido.

—Mi querido Kendall, —menciona Logan rodeando su cuello con un brazo y recostando todo su peso sobre él —esta noche tenemos que disfrutar. Solo mantente al margen.

Sucedió todo lo contrario. Al llegar al _boliche _más respetado de la ciudad, la entrada era libre... luego de que tomarás cierto cóctel similar al tequila de un solo sorbo. Kendall, no tan acostumbrado a las noches de fiesta alocada, ese pequeño trago lo trajo al pronto descontrol. Subido en las mesas, saltaba, gritaba las letras de las canciones, e ingería aún más y más bebida alcohólica. Logan, que solo había tomado ese único trago, notó como lo que decía Kendall era cierto. Natalie no era de confiar. Observando el ambiente, muchas personas estaban reunidas allí, fumando todo estilo de drogas, tomando todo estilo de bebidas... y más que nada, todas veían a Kendall Francis Schmidt de Big Time Rush totalmente alocadísimo agitando su remera en la barra y empapándose a medida que consumía de lo mismo.

¿A dónde estaba el Logan que lo protegía? Si lo retaba y le acababa la fiesta, volvería a ser el mismo de antes, aquel que abusaba de la libertad de a quien tanto amaba. Pero si no lo detenía, toda la carrera de Kendall se vería afectada y destruida por completo, y Logan sabía que él luego se arrepentiría toda su vida de no haber tomado acciones de precaución ante su caída.

En el momento que Logan estiró su mano pidiendole a Kendall que se bajará de allí arriba, el rubio tropezó. De tal tropiezo, se levantó riendo, y abrazó a Logan.

—¡La estoy pasando tan bien, Logie!

Logan se estremeció ante la mención del sobrenombre por la cual le habían sido llamado. Con sus curiosas manos, y alzando su mirada color ansiedad, las enrollo alrededor de la pequeña cintura de quién le sostenía para que no terminara desmayado en el suelo.

—¿Cómo esta mi muchachito de su caderita? —y con bruscos movimientos lo menea de un lado a otro.

—Bueno, me parece que te estas pasando de vivo... —le susurra Logan en su oído, y por más que estuviera sufría del dolor que le producía los tironeos, gozaba el momento. Kendall tocando los huesos de ahora su bajo vientre, lo seducía de sobremanera. —¿Nos vamos?

—No. ¿No estas pasandola genial aquí? ¡A mi me fascina estar aquí ahora, y más contigo! —Kendall, lleno de alegría, comienza a acercar más el cuerpo del moreno contra el suyo y a bailar más atrevidamente. Su miembro, rozando el regazo de Logan, sus brazos alrededor de su abdómen, y los besos que comenzó a presionar en el cuello de Logan a este lo transportaban a la luna ida y vuelta.

—Ken-Kendall... No estas cuerdo, mañana te vas a arrepentir, detente... —Logan comienza a separarse de él cuando vuelve a la realidad.

—Logie, ¿todavía no te diste cuenta de cuanto te quiero?, ¿de cuanto no puedo vivir cuando... no estas conmigo? Fui un estúpido cuando deje que nos pelearamos por esa estupidez tuya de que te enojabas por todo... —Kendall le confiesa, volviendose a acercar y recostando su cabeza apesadumbrada en su pecho.

—Hiciste bien en dejarme ir. Pero, en serio, quiero volver al hotel. Lamento ser aguafiestas, vamos.

Luego de varios tirones, y quejas ininteligibles que provenían del vocabulario absurdo que Kendall acababa de contraer, y entre la muchedumbre congregada en esa ambiente denigrante, finalmente puede encontrarse en las afueras.

Kendall permanece en la vereda solitario, sin poder escuchar o ver a Logan cerca suyo. El moreno regañaba a Natalie por haberlos llevado hasta allí, ella tendría que haber medido las consecuencias de llevar a alguien tan famoso como Kendall a esos lugares. Natalie trataba de librarse de la culpa confesando que ella no fue la de la idea de trasladar todo el grupo de amigos a esa zona, a ese barrio, y mucho menos a ese ambiente. Enojadísimo, camina unas cuadras abrazado a Kendall en busca de algún taxi para que los lleve a ambos de vuelta hacia la comodidad del dormitorio. En el vehículo, Kendall continúa besando el cuello de Logan, y se comporta como todo un parásito. Logan, sintiéndose culpable una vez más, no ve el momento en que lleguen al hotel para acostarlo a dormir. Con todas sus fuerzas deseaba olvidar todo lo que estaba viviendo en esos instantes, poder apagar todos sus sentimientos de lujuria y romanticismo por Kendall, y estar incluso ya de vuelta en su casa de Nueva York.

Al llegar, Kendall insiste todavía en volver hacía la diversión que le llama. Logan le arrastra hacia el ascensor y bajo su ala lo ayuda a caminar hasta la habitación. Una vez abierta la puerta, Kendall empuja a Logan hacia adentro y la cierra con suma pronteza. Presiona sus labios contra los carnosos y pequeños de aquel muchacho de ojos oscuros que estaba en frente suyo, y le lleva directo hacia la pared. Comienza a desmarañar su pelo, a bajarle lentamente el cierre de su bragueta, a acariciar con sus dedos largos todas las líneas que formaban los huesos de sus caderas, a saborear con cuidado y dulzura cada rincón de su cuello, a presionarlo contra la pared como si quisiera lo imposible de él, que lo llevase fuera de este mundo una y otra vez con toda su pasión, traspasando todos los límites de la infinitud de las acciones que dictaba su amor...

* * *

**Martes, 2 de Julio de 2013 - 20:02 p.m.**

**2 in a row! THESE BOYS ARE ON FIREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, AND LOGAN WANTS TO VIEW KENDALL'S PARADISE! KENDALL LE QUIERE MOSTRAR A LOGAN LOS SONIDOS QUE HACE CUANDO VE UN ARCOIRIS EN LA HABITACIÓN DEL DORMITORIO. KOGAN IN IN THE AIR, EVERYWHERE I LOOK AROUND! **

**No sé que carrera elegir. Es decir, amo Literatura y Letras... pero na la veo como una carrera que me de guita para sobrevivir. Y escribir a mi me gusta más como un hobbie, no para depender de ello. Pero no sé. Yo me hago tanto drama por elegir una carrera cuando en realidad sé que Logan me va a venir a buscar en su corcel blanco llamado Jargan y nos vamos a casar y voy a vivir mantenida por el y yo le voy a dar muchos hijos y el mucho amor a todos y vamos a tener ocho hijos y una mansion y una casa gigante... Que lindo chicos, emocionense conmigo.**

**No puedo esperar a subir el otro capitulo, estoy muy ansiosa para que sepan como sigue jajaja. Soy maRla por quere terminar este ahí, en ese momento, dejando todo re inconcluso jajajaja. Ily, sus comentarios me alegran mi corazoncito Kogan y lo inspiran mucho mucho mucho ;) **

**Besos, Marla.**


	14. Confesiones

Aún disfrutando y sufriendo los suspiros y los besos apasionados de Kendall bajo su barbilla, perplejo, su conciencia le traicionaba. Logan quería, ahora más que nunca. Pero sabía que a la mañana siguiente se arrepentiría. Además preferia que Kendall tuviera noción del momento, y que también disfrutará del amor y no solo de la lujuría sin sentimientos. Logan realmente le amaba, le amaba tanto... y nunca se lo había hecho saber. Quería gritarselo ahí mismo, hacerle llegar hasta el cielode tantas formas, pero no bajo los efectos del alcohol. Lo necesitaba sobrio, en sí... y cuerdo. El moreno se limitó a encontrar sus labios con los de aquel chico que se había convertido en sanguijuela de su propio cuerpo.

—Okay, basta. Cortala ya —suplico Logan cuando el rubio comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Logan y a depositar suaves y pequeños besos hasta llegar hasta su abdómen. De una bruta sacudida logró apartar a Kendall de allí hasta de que se descarrilara aún más.

—¿No era que querías que hicieramos esto juntos? —pregunta Kendall en un tono de voz muy bajo y algo molesto. Mientras espera una respuestas, permanece en el suelo sobre sus rodillas, enfocando su mirada en el pecho descubierto del moreno.

—Sí, cuando eramos novios y solías estar consciente de tus acciones —le replica Logan, exaltado, y desviando su mirada.

—Vamos, nada malo puede suceder. Te quiero, vamos. Yo se que me quieres ahora también. Me deseas tanto como yo a ti. Ahora —dice Kendall, haciendo enfasis en su última palabra.

—¡No! No quiero, y tu tampoco. Mañana no comprenderas nada, y otra vez tendré que cuidarte, y contarte, y ocultar cosas, y controlarme de no querer callarte partiendote esos labios con un beso —escupe el moreno dirigiendose rapidamente al baño.

En ese momento, Kendall se acuclilla y con dificultad se las arregla para mantenerse en pie. Con el puño de su campera tratá de limpiarse. Comienza a sentirse mareado, sus rodillas comienzan a temblar, y su respiración es entrecortada. Quiere llamar a Logan, pero su voz le traiciona. Allì es cuando vuelve a la realidad, y se reconoce como su ser cotidiano. Se sienta en el suelo, con ambas piernas abiertas, y con la vista clavada en la puerta cerrada del baño. Esperando a que Logan salga de allí, se queja en silencio de su malestar estomacal y todo el mal funcionamiento que le trae a su organismo.

—Dios Santo, ¡Kendall! —grita Logan cuando le encuentra allí, con los ojos como de estar padeciendo un dolor realmente perjudicial.

—Lo-... —susurra Kendall alzando vagamente su mano para tocar en el medio de su caja torácica.

—Maldita sea, Ken, ¿dónde tienes esa cosa tuya? —desenfrenadamente, se acerca hacia él y comienza a hacerle aire con uno de los folletos que habían sobre la mesita deluz cercana a su pocisión.

—Abrigo... bolsillo —responde sin aliento.

Logan, precoupado y con el _corazón en la boca_ busca enloquecido su inhalador hasta que lo encuentra. Se apresura a llevarselo y le ayuda a que su respiración se normalice. Pero no terminó allí. Kendall inmediatamente le pide que se aparte, y urgentemente se dirige al baño para devolver.

—Andate. ¡Dejame solo! —exclama enojado el rubio ahora sentado en piso del baño.

—No —reprocha Logan mientras se acomoda a su lado. —Dejame... —y antes que pueda terminar su oración, le acomoda el cabello castaño y sedoso detrás de sus orejas con cuidado.

* * *

Inquieto, debajo de las sábanas de la gran cama, Logan permanecía allí oculto revisando su Twitter mientras esperaba que Kendall terminará de darse la ducha que había anunciado. Quería platicar con él, pero sabía que no eraun buen momento. Recién podría haberlo perdido en cuestión de segundos por su culpa, por no poderle atender por haberse enojado por algo que le hacía feliz. Ahora quería abrazarle, la idea de no tenerlo con él le atormentaba, y le martillaba el cerebro sin cesar.

—Kendall, ¿te sientes mejor? —le pregunta Logan cuando lo ve sentarse en un rincón de la cama con temor.

—Pensé que dormías... Perdón si te desperté—se lamenta.

—En realidad... no he podido conciliar el sueño. Me preocupaba por ti.

—Pues ya estoy bien, descansa.

—No solo por eso, pero...

—Oye, escuchame... lo que ha sucedido esta noche no lo repetiré. Me puse al borde y me quise probar que podía cuando no era así. Y perdona si he hecho algo indebido.

—Perdon, por no cuidarte y dejar que vivas el descontrol toda una noche —le responde Logan, acomodandose en su lugar.

—Buenas noches —susurra Kendall —Mañana será un largo viaje.

—Conduciré yo. Descansa. Te quiero —Logan, sin darse cuenta, le expresa.

* * *

Finalmente, optaron por descansar hasta el atardecer en Los Angeles. La noche anterior habia acabado con ambos. Para la suerte de Logan, aquel de ojos verdosos no recordaba mucho de lo sucedido. Y Logan prefería que así sea. La prensa estuvo toda la tarde mientras almorzaban siguiendolos, y agotado, Logan comenzó a cubrirse de ellos agachando su cabeza. Kendall le imitó, pues era más paciente, pero la situación ya era exasperante. Ni que fuesen la pareja del momento. Nadie del público sabía nada sobre su relación. Y Logan prefería que así sea.

Empacaron todo de regreso al baúl del coche y partieron de vuelta hacia su rutina. Tristes y perezosos, admiraban los ultimos segundos en el paraíso del país. Había sido una gran semana, pero era tiempo de regresar a lo habitual. Logan, luego de una larga disputa, finalmente ganó el poder de manejar. Se sentia en perfectas condiciones para hacerlo, y nada le detendría. ¿Una dosis de Kendall ebrio le habría hecho bien.

El silencio era abrumador. Los viejos hits de Bon Jovi sonaban en la radio, y Kendall solía cantar al uniso con Logan algunas de las canciones, pero siempre sin dirigir una sola palabra al otro.

La noche cayó, y Kendall tomó la iniciativa.

—Que placentero es viajar acompañados por la luna —comenta.

—Concuerdo contigo. Ella es muy tranquila —suspira Logan. El aire entre ellos podía cortarse facilmente con un simple hilo de aguja.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Adelante.

—¿Me contarías que sucedio ayer? Por favor.

Logan deja de acelerar y se estaciona en la banquina. Coloca las balizas y le mira fijo.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—No era para que te detengas.

—Te propongo un juego. ¿Quieres conducir?

—Bue...

—Yo beberé, he traído unas cervezas a escondidas tuyas.

—¿Qué?

—Por lo menos si te contaré algo, no quiero sufrir.

—Y tu eres quien me quiere alejar del alcohol cuando hablo de hacer cosas serias.

—¡RECUERDAS ENTONCES! —grita Logan.

—Algunas cosas. Por favor, cuentame. Haya tu si quieres tomar o no, igual quiero escuchar la verdad.

Intercambian sus puestos y tan pronto como Logan abrocha su cinturón de seguridad, Kendall vuelve a poner en marcha el motor y sube a la ruta, feliz de que su amigo decidió no beber.

—Recuerdo que Natalie nos llevó con sus amigos a bailar, allí tomamos en la entrada, y baile con alguien... Luego estaba en la barra cantando una canción que no conocía...

Logan le comenta a partir del momento en que Kendall comenta haber perdido la memoria todos los eventos que le procedieron. Pálido y ruborizado, el rubio no puede creer lo que oye. Piensa que son solo inventos de Logan, pero no podía ser... ya que algunas de esas cosas si las recordaba.

—Perdón, Logan —se disculpa Kendall con sumo respeto hacia su amigo.

—Todo esta genial, Kendall. No ha sido tan malo como... —se calla.

—¿Hay más? —pregunta horrorizado Kendall, comenzando a sentir un fingido dolor de estómago.

—No. Solo... Nada —comenta Logan negando con la cabeza.

—Dijimos que hablaríamos en este viaje, y aún no lo hemos hecho. Cumple tu promesa —exige Kendall con exagerado cariño.

—Cuando te ví luego de varios años, nunca supe que mi vida tomaría un giro de millones de grados. Un conocido, un amigo de la infancia con el cual retomaba contacto. Luego no sé como llegué a enamorarte, si hasta donde recordaba eras heterosexual, tampoco como logramos estar juntos sin que nadie sospechara... —Logan comienza a sentirse meláncolico.

—Hemos vivido tantas cosas... —intercepta Kendall en su monólogo.

—Es cierto. Pero yo, yo me siento culpable por no dejarte crecer como se debe. Debías explorar, conocer mujeres, millones de ellas, y hombres... para luego decidir. Siento que he influido tanto en ti, y no de la mejor manera. Eres un chico, con un autoestima extraño, pero asombroso y realmente fantástico.

—Logan, no puedes decir eso. Contigo he vivido lo que no hubiese podido compartir con nadie en este mundo. Deja de culparte por todo. Y, ¿cómo podrías ser un mal amigo cuando me has salvado infinidades de veces de los atormentos que avasallan de mi? —con sus ojos apenados, Kendall busca la mirada de su compañero y lo encuentra muy afligido. —¿Quieres que dejemos esto aquí?

—Kendall, mis padres nunca aprobaron que su hijo haya salido fallado. Es por eso que nunca te los presenté como tu has hecho con tu adorable familia... —Logan confiesa en susurros, como si odiaria tener que decircelo.

—Logan, eso no lo sabía... Debe ser muy feo no recibir el apoyo de tu familia. Pero aquí me tienes, a mi, a mi familia que siempre te recibe con los brazos abiertos... —le dice el rubio acariciando su rodilla y dedicandole una sonrisa.

—Es por eso que me enamoré de ti. Tu bondad, tu amabilidad, tu esperanzadora alegría —el moreno entonces acaricia la mano de Kendall.

—Y exactamente lo mismo me cautivo en ti. Y tu sencillez, tu fortaleza, y tu gracia para ser feliz en cualquier hora... —Kendall le comenta quitando los ojos de la carretera para enfocarlos en los de Logan.

—¿Kendall? —inquiere de repente el muchacho de estatura mediana.

—¿Sì?

—¿Me seguira queriendo, o seguiras siendo mi amigo cuando te cuente... lo siguiente?

Kendall quitó su mano de su regazo. El ambiente se volvió turbio una vez más.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Kendall, la noche que te salvé de que un extraño no tan desconocido te golpeará... Me rogaste para que te llevará a tu casa, pero quise llevarte a la mia...  
—Logan suspira e inhala nerviosamente.

—¿Hay más?, ¿por qué hiciste eso? —pregunta rencoroso.

—¿Llevarte borracho hacia la casa familiar? Ni en broma.

—¿Que sucedió?

El moreno se tardó en hayar las palabras adecuadas para comentarle lo que realmente quería decirle.

—¿Que sucedió? —repitió Kendall.

—Ken-Kendall... no te asustes. Tenías calor, mucho calor y comenzaste a quitarte la ropa. Cuando te ví, te pedí que te vistieras y dijiste que no haría falta porque hoy dormirías 'calentito entre mis sabanas' Te preparé en el sillón del living room tu cama, y allí te acostaste, pero más tarde cuando yo ya dormía... te apareciste en mi cama. Me susurraste que estaba calentito y que no podías encontrar tu ropa que habías guardado tu mismo en uno de mis cajones. Te enrollaste a mi cuerpo, y me rodeaste con un brazo el cuerpo, y con tus piernas las mias.

—¿Por quéme dejaste hacer eso? Apenas nos conociamos, Logan... Dios mio, no, no puedo creerlo...

—Perdoname, por favor. Pero... hacia mucho también que nadie me abrazaba de aquella manera. Años —Logan, antes de continuar, tomo una gran bocanada de aire, y lo dejo salir. —Nunca antes, ni en toda la vida que llevo hasta ahora, nadie me había mencionado que me amaba tampoco... como tu hiciste esa noche, y me alegraste el corazón.


	15. ¿Kendall al rescate?

Detuvieron su marcha. Una vez más se encontraban apartados a un lado de la ruta, con las luces de las balizas encendidas. Kendall apretaba con fiereza la palanca del freno. Frustrado, y sin comprender porque se sentía tan peligrosamente enojado, le dedicó una de las miradas que Logan jamás lograría olvidar. Sus ojos verdes detonaban amor, lucha, rebeldía, cobardía, todos sentimientos que le hacían actuar como un torbellino de colores. Su mente buscaba dispersión, pero no lograba enfocarse en lo que importaba. El rubio entonces dejó de observar a su compañero con la ansiedad de que este respondiera a su estado confuso. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el volante, y luego llevo ambas manos desde su frente hasta su nuca. Perplejo, golpeó el volante y descendió del vehículo. Logan, con temor, permaneció inmóvil en su posición. Tal vez había ido muy lejos contandole la verdad. En su mente, sus pensamientos le herían, y no podía dejar de imaginarse como Kendall iría abandonarlo allí mismo, o como le destrozaría el corazón cuando llegaran de nuevo a la gran ciudad. Preocupado, e impacientemente jugueteando con sus dedos y su cabeza arbitrando el partido, trató de calmarse. Probablemente necesitaba tomar aire fresco.

Kendall, con un tirón no demasiado brusco, abrió la puerta del acompañante y le tomó del brazo a su amigo para ayudarle a salir en cuestión de segundos más tarde. Si Logan antes no comprendía ninguno de sus gestos, mucho menos lo hacía ahora. La mano de Kendall dulcemente acariciaba su bicep de brazo derecho. Volvió a cerra la puerta, y cuidadosamente colocó a Logan sobre ella. Se acercó hasta su posición, disminuyendo la distancia entre ellos dos.

Los ojos color chocolate del moreno podían ser devorados en esos instantes por Kendall y su orgullo de estar tomando el control. Sobrio, y teniendo completa noción de sus acciones, presionó sus fríos labios con los de Logan, sin dirigir, o tomar sincronía. Solo quería besarlo allí, depositar un cálido beso y traerlo a la realidad. Sí, solo ellos dos en el medio del campo, sin preocupaciones más que la actual.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste eso la vez que te pedí que me confesaras todo? —cuestiona Kendall sin quitar su mirada de los pequeños y arqueados labios del moreno.

—Era un detalle irrelevante, no quería preocuparte —respondió Logan quedándose sin voz para continuar.

—Si era irrelevante, ¿por qué te lo has guardado? Te hubiese hecho feliz si sabía lo dañado que estás por dentro —escupe Kendall sin miedo a la reacción del moreno. —Logan, nunca podría dejar de quererte, de adorar tu hoyuelada sonrisa, —comenta, acariciendo una de las curvas que se dibujan en el rostro del mencionado al oir lo dicho —de atesorar el tiempo que pasamos juntos, todos ellos... Nunca podríamos ser amigos, eso tu lo sabías. No desde lo que sucedió aquella noche. ¿Entiendes?

Logan asiente.

—Es evidente que esa noche cambio el rumbo de nuestra relación. No solo en tí, —Kendall toma una pausa y posiciona una de sus manos sobre el pecho de Logan —si no también en mi. Te amo, Logan. Te amo, y te amo tanto, y probablemente más que nadie en este mundo. He sufrido en algunas ocasiones por tus histerias, o tus temores, tus secretos... Pero incluso, y más allá de eso, puedo rescatar todas las cosas buenas en ti. No estas fallado, nunca podrías estarlo. Eres más que perfecto ante mi. Tienes amigos, muchos amigos que te quieren por lo que eres. Irradias felicidad, eres confiable, eres muy romántico y tierno cuando de amor verdadero se trata, eres muy cuidadoso, todo un caballero. Tal vez yo tenga una actitud extraña, y sí, es cierto. Pero no puedes negar que todos tenemos alguna desventaja, alguna debilidad que nos quiebra. Pero tu... tu solo eres inseguro. Inseguro en todo lo que haces. Y esta bien serlo de vez en cuando. Pero no debes serlo a la hora de hablar con la verdad. Cuando le has dicho a tus padres... —suspira, y rodea al muchacho que le escucha con atención con ambos brazos por sus caderas —que te atraían más los de tu mismo sexo, te han herido, no lo dudo. Pero no creas que eso no tiene solución, todo se puede hablar. Podías hablarlo con alguien de confianza, o conmigo mismo. No entiendo por qué has tardado tanto en decirmelo. Yo hubiera ido a pegarle a tus padres si hacía falta para hacerles entrar en razón que TÚ NO SALISTE FALLADO —Kendall le da una suave sacudida para alegrarlo al hacer énfasis en sus últimas palabras, y suelta una risa reconfortante.

Logan, con sus ojos llorosos, contiene las lágrimas, y ríe con él. Se suma al abrazo, y envuelve sus brazos con el torso del chico de oro, y acurruca su cabeza en su hombro. Kendall acaricia su oscuro y sedoso cabello con tranquilidad.

—No sé... No sé que decir —Logan comienza a decir, con un nudo en su garganta. —Quiero... Quiero hablar contigo... de-de tantas cosas.

—Calma, tenemos algunas horas de viaje restantes para ello. Y no debes decir nada —Un hilo de voz sale entre los labios de Kendall.

—Ken-Kendall... Perd- —Logan trata de continuar, pero Kendall le calla con simpatía. —¿K-Kendall? —le llama entonces.

—¿Qué sucede, Logie? —inquiere el mencionado, soltando su figura para verlo recomponerse en una posición en la cual sus ojos pudiesen encontrarse. Antes de permitirle hablar, Kendall volvió a tomarle por las caderas. Sentía que su amigo lo necesita ahora más cerca que nunca antes lo había querido tener.

—Te amo, Kendall. Te amo, y gracias, y perdón, y todo lo malo que hice f- —Logan comienza a balbucear a medida que el rubio comienza a acercar para besarlo una vez más.

Con suma prontitud lograron sincronizar su ritmo. Embelesados por un dulce y apasionado beso que ambos compartían, no querían darle fin. Sus lenguas, encontrándose una a la otra, persiguiendose, en busca de algo en el otro; sus labios, moldeando cada paso de baile que dirigía el amor entre un desliz y otro. Devorasen entre sí, dirían los de afuera. Kendall, con una de sus manos sosteniendo la nuca de su amado, y Logan, con ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello. No querían apartarse, querían formar una sola persona.

Kendall no podía resistirse a Logan. Su masculinidad, entonces, comenzó a tomar valor y poder. No podía hacerse pasar por desapercibido, Logan, con su fuerte y adorable abrazo lo mantenía aferrado a su lado.

_"No, no. Logan lo que menos necesita es a un amigo exitado. Él quiere amor... Amor... Amo... Oh, Dios, ¿él también? Lo necesito, lo amo, lo necesito... Será por amor, lo necesito"_

—¿Logan? —pregunta entre un beso y otro que Logan comienza a plantar en su cuello. —Logan, quiero hacerlo —confiesa Kendall acercandose más a su novio, presionando su bulto hacia su persona descaradamente.

—Kendall, Kendall... yo, yo te amo tanto... ¿qué quieres hacer? —Logan, embobado y desconcentrado, musita sus palabras antes de seguir besando su piel.

—Quiero hacerte el amor —susurra Kendall en su oido con un tono que enseñaba fiereza y sinceridad. —Quiero que seas mio, quiero poseerte todo lo que sea posible.

—Ken... ¿acaso... sabes de relaciones... entre hombres? —le pregunta el moreno deteniendo su marcha para observar en vano en la oscuridad el miembro en erección de Kendall. Sin temor, posiciona una de sus intrepidas manos sobre él.

—¿Tu sabes? —Kendall observa a Logan negar con su cabeza. —Logan... acaso... ¿alguna vez has tenido relaciones? —una vez más, Kendall perplejo observa a Logan negarse.

_"Dios santo, Logan, el whore más reconocido de todo el país es... virgen. Dios santo, él es virgen. Ten piedad en mi, le quiero, le amo, le necesito... Esto es por amor"_

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Kendall le ordena dulcemente a Logan que se dirija hacia la parte trasera del automóvil, plantando un ligero beso en su mejilla. Sin vueltas, este cumple su comando. Kendall asciende detrás de él, posicionándose sobre su regazo, y buscando con sus labios el cuello del moreno.

Logan, inseguro, detiene sus movimientos cuando piensa cuanto debe dolerle a Kendall lo que esa haciendo.

—Log-Logie... Si haremos esto, debemos confiar el uno en el otro. Ambos somos nuevos en esto, ambos estamos explorandonos. Aprovecha para experimentar, no tengas miedo de demostrar tu amor como tu lo deseas —musita entre dientes Kendall, mientras toma ambas manos de él para colocarlas en el cierre de sus jeans.

Kendall dirige por unos momentos las manos de Logan para que abra su bragueta, y le ayude a deshacerse de su pantalón y su boxer. Luego le deja que a su tiempo experimente todo tipo de juego con su bajo vientre. El moreno comienza a besar las líneas de los huesos de su caderas, mordisqueando suavemente algunas partes de su piel. Pero entonces, allí se encuentra con su miembro. Le toma con ambas manos, con ansiedad y algo de temor. No sabe que debe hacer, pero se las ingenia velozmente para acariciarlo con suavidad. A medida que la respiración de Kendall comienza a acelerarse, es cuando ambos comienzan a excitarse.

—Logan, espera... Detente. Debo buscar protección —menciona Kendall, tomando de una de sus manos para que parará.

—¿Protección? —inquiere Logan algo fuera de sí —No hemos estado con nadie.

—Por si acaso, Logie, siempre es mejor cuidarse —comenta Kendall en su defensa.

—Espera... ¿has traído... preservativos? —aún más confuso, Logan permanece inquieto debajo de Kendall, sintiendo su peso por primera vez con verdadera molestia.

—Los he comprado por si acaso. Sabía que tarde o temprano ibamos a querer encontrarnos así... —responde mientras se desliza hacia adelante con dificultad para buscar en la puerta del conductor lo que quería encontrar con prontitud. —Ahora, Logan, dejame...

Kendall comienza a quitarle la camiseta a su amigo, y con impaciencia besa ambas de sus tetillas. Luego, se quita de encima y toma asiento a su lado. Con rapidez, toma los jeans y los boxers de Logan y los jala hacia abajo sin desprender botones ni desatar cordones. Cuando el moreno vuelve a sentarse en su lugar, ahora desnudo, el rubio, con ojos llenos de amor y pasión para entregar, le pide que se recueste boca hacia abajo.

—Confía en mi. Te cuidaré, me he informado... como hacerlo —susurra Kendall posicionándose sobre su espalda mientras dibuja formas con su dedo en la espalda descubierta de su querido amigo. Se toma su tiempo para colocarse su preservativo, y minutos más tarde es cuando comienza a jugar con sus dedos sobre los cachetes de la cola del moreno. Logan se estremece ante el tacto de su piel con la suya en esa zona, pero eso no le impide de añorarlo con libertad.

—Confío en ti —susurra Logan con complacencia.

Logan siente, simultaneamente, uno de los largos dedos del rubio hacerse espacio entre sus piernas. Desconociendo todo lo que podría suceder, todo su ser se enciende en llamas cuando el mismo dedo rumbeante se adentra en su interior. Lentamente, circulos son los que Kendall comienza a formar, gozando de los suspiros que le producen a Logan. Después, uno más se suma, y es lo que necesitó el moreno para gemir por primera vez. Así llevan unos minutos, hasta que Logan logra articular palabras y Kendall esta más que listo para hacerle aún más feliz.

—Ken-Ken... vamos, ven Ken.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunta para asegurarse que todo esta en órden.

—Ven. Por favor —suplica Logan cuando Kendall comienza a acariciar con ambas manos su espalda otra vez.

—Logie, voy... voy a hacerlo —le comenta antes de hacer ningún otro paso.

El chico rubio y de ojos verdosos espero hasta que Logan desistiera, pero no fue así. Sin querer avasallar sobre su persona, con suma lentitud, hizo su viaje hacia destino. Entre suspiros y más gemidos de ambos muchachos, Kendall una y otra vez repetía el proceso, tomando destreza a medida que Logan se lo requería.

Con pasión, y nada más que con dicho sentimiento, disfrutaron de su amor por aquel momento del anochecer...

* * *

**N/A:**

**No quiero hacer de esto algo muy sexópata. Pero bueno, creo que ya la historia lo iba requiriendo. Dos capítulos algo subiditos de tono va a tener la novela, no es tanto. **

**¿Extrañaban los pensamientos de Kendall? Tengo que comenzar a utilizarlos más seguido, jiji.**

**James cumplió 23 años chicos, no lo puedo creer, esa re grande el nenito chiquito que ayer audicionaba para la serie BTR :')**

**Saludos a todos, muchas gracias por los reviews en el capitulo anterior, veo que disfrutan lo que leen y espero no decepcionarlos con ese capitulo algo cortito pero lindo... ¡Logan por primera vez no esta mandoneando! Iupi :D**

**Suerte, y cuidense. No tomen mucha leche.**

**Marla.**


	16. El Secreto era tu Sonrisa Verdadera

—Ken, quedate.

Inolvidable. Definitivamente uno de los mejores viajes de sus vidas. Al comenzar todo era sombrío y extraño, pero al final el amor los volvió a unir una vez más. Porque no habían fronteras que pudieran delimitar los límites de su amor. Solos, juntos... Las conversaciones, las discusiones, los momentos que los unieron, aquella noche de pasión...

Semanas habían pasado de ese gran fin de semana en las lejanías de la loca ciudad. Logan hacia un gran trabajo, comportandose tiernamente y seductoramente sin demostrar su intolerancia. Kendall había sido de gran influencia en su persona. Desde entonces era todo un muchacho con nuevas expectativas. Todas las mañanas se levantaba con las comisuras de su boca bien arqueadas, formando una sonrisa, para enfrentar el nuevo día. Su mundo se veía mejor, e iba caminando por el camino de la luz cuando recordaba que Kendall era una de sus razones para seguir adelante. Feliz, y sin motivos para dejar de irradiar tanta alegría, amanecía y anochecía. Una de sus mayores motores era el ritmo de su gran corazón.

Varias veces por el anochecer, el moreno solía cubrirse con las sábanas de su cama y pensaba en lo que sería tener una vida con Kendall como su pareja. Todavía no estaba claro cuál era su relación. Caricias, toqueteos, coqueteos y besos llenaban los espacios de silencio impregnados de dulzura. Mucho habían hablado, pero nunca habían vuelto a tocar el tema de su relación. Era complicado. Siempre que lo hacían, alguno de ellos terminaba con un rasguño en su corazón. Y no solo eso, pero siempre que alguien externo a la misma recibía algún indicio de amor entre ellos, algo raro les sucedía. Kendall y las luces partidas, Kendall y sus moretones, Logan y sus resfríos, Kendall con sus episodios extremos de asma, las noches del rebelde-Kendall, el accidente de auto de Logan, los paparazzis, la reserva del hotel... Todas las noches pensaba en aquello. ¿Por qué sucedía eso? Cada vez que recordaba los estados de Kendall cuando sufría de sus ataques su respiración se aceleraba y los nervios lo consumían. Si pudiese golpear a alguien por dicha razón, culpar a alguien para exponerlo a esos níveles de gravedad... Ahora Logan vivía para la protección de Kendall, y Kendall para la suya. Claro que una era físicamente y la otra psicológicamente... Y estas memorias lo consumían, dejandolo en un abismo antes de quedarse dormido. A medianoche, amanecía con sollozos ahogados por los sueños agitados que tenía sobre Kendall. Lo quería a su lado, lo necesitaba. Pero un acuerdo consigo mismo había hecho. No lo iba a atosigar, ya no. No queria verlo sufrir, y si sus previas actitudes lo hacían, era él quien debía cambiar para el bien de ambos y su nueva relación.

—Quedate. Nunca te lo pido con tantas ansías como esta noche —susurra Logan acurrucado en su sillón con una manta envuelta en su cuerpo que Kendall le había colocado.

—No me sucederá nada, Logie. Descansa. Mañana volveré —dice Kendall sin quitar sus ojos de la mirada inocente de su amigo.

—Pero... no temo que algo te suceda. Solo... te necesito.

Kendall no lo pensó dos veces. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor del muchacho con su cabello desgreñido y depositó un suave beso en sus cachetes. Logan se reacomodó, y dejo su cabeza caer sobre el regazo del rubio. Sin comprender, los dedos de Kendall se reposicionaron comenzaron a acariciar sus mejillas.

—Me quedó, pero solo si mañana en aquella entrevista que tenemos usas ese sombrero que tanto me gusta como te queda —resopla Kendall juguetón.

—Trato hecho —Logan sonríe y sigue con su vista perdida.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunta entonces Kendall.

Un silencio abrumador invadió la sala por varios segundos interminables.

—Nada —Logan musita luego de suspirar.

—Log...

—Tengo miedo. Por ti... —confiesa.

—¿Por mi? Pero no creo que esa sea la causa de tu tristeza. Logan, confías en mi. Puedas desquitarte. Además, aquí estoy. ¿Que puede pasarme? —Kendall comenta confuso de sus palabras.

—No lo sé... Son muchas cosas... —Logan susurra y su voz se entrecorta.

—¿Sigues... teniendo de tus sueños...? —cuestiona entonces el rubio algo incómodo.

Los sueños de Logan lo volvían furioso y le entristecían. No solo era el tema de Kendall corriendo en peligro, pero también... Tenía una familia tan desalmada. Pensaron que encerrandolo en un cuarto por un mes se "le curaría". Kendall no lo sabía. ¿Para que someterlo, para que lo acompañe en el dolor? Lo recordaba y lágrimas querían brotar de sus ojos.

—Logan, deja de pensar solo por un momento. Solo... para —Kendall de repente le da un suave sacudón cuando presiente el ritmo cardíaco de Logan al tocar su pecho bajo su playera.

—No... puedo, Kendall —y de repente el moreno comienza a agitarse allí.

—Si tan solo pudiera saber realmente como puedo ayudarte con esto. No pienses. No lo hagas —Kendall dice entre suplicias, realmente nervioso y meciendo a Logan en sus brazos para calmarlo.

Kendall comienza a plantar varios besos en la mejillas descubierta de Logan, y este comienza a tranquilizarse y ahogar algunos de sus lágrimas.

—¿Quieres hablarlo? Siento que no solo tiene que ver con... bueno, conmigo. Sabes que siempre es mejor dejarlo salir. No guardes aquello que te acongoja, luego puede ser peor —Kendall susurra en su oído y aún aferrandose a su cuerpo.

Odiaba verlo en ese estado. Pero esta era la primera vez que Logan realmente se encontraba destrozado y muy herido. Evidentemente no era solo la preocupación que tenía por Kendall. Algo más había allí.

—No, Logie... No me gusta verte así. Dejame... vamos, te llevaré a tu cama. Debes descansar. Tal vez es todo estre estrés. Es perjudicial y crucial en nuestras carreras, pero hay que aprender a controlarlo.

—Kendall... hay algo que... que he preferido callar.

Los ojos de Kendall se iluminan al lograr una rapida y sincera interacción con la mirada angustiada de Logan. El moreno se mantuvo en sus dos pies y abandonó su manta en un costado del sillón. Kendall, con un brazo sobre sus hombros le acompaño hasta el baño donde Logan iría a refregarse su rostro. Cuando finalmente Logan se recostó a un lado de la cama, Kendall observó desde su posición como la luz de la luna encendía el perfecto cutis de su maravilloso novio. Sigilosamente se hizó un espacio junto a Logan y tomó las sábanas para cubrirse a ambos. Con su brazo derecho lo rodeo y allí permanecieron un largo rato en absoluto silencio. Ambos sin ropa, más que sus remeras y sus boxers, permanecieron allí contemplando la noche.

—Todo ha sido tan distinto a como te imaginas... —Logan dijo para romper el silencio.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Kendall diigi una mirada furtiva hacia el bulto que formaban sus manos juntas bajo las telas.

—Bueno... ¿te acuerdas que te comento que mis padres no... no aceptaron mi orientación sexual? —Logan escupe las palabras con resentimiento y algo de temor.

—Son unos idiotas, y perdoname, ya se que debo tener respeto. Pero realmente considero que son unos estúpidos... —Kendall comienza a sentirse muy incómodo. Sabe que hay más que decir detrás de esas pocas palabras.

**—**Bueno, si ya los odias por este motivo... que harás cuando te cuente... —decidió callar.

—¿Qué me cuentes qué? —Kendall inquirió con un tono de voz amargo.

—Que por el mismo motivo no... no me aceptaron.

—¿Aceptarte?

—Me tuvieron en cautiverio un mes sin salir de mi cuarto. Toda la tecnología la alejaron de mi. Le echaron la culpa a que pasaba varias horas consumiendo lo que la televisión y las redes sociales me vendían. Pero no... no fue por eso.

Kendall resopló y golpeó la mano de Logan para que se detuviera. No quería oir de nuevo la historia de Logan y su primer amor. Martin, el chico de la iglesia, quien le regalaba objetos de alto valor económico, quien lo llevaba a pasear alrededor de todo el país, quien le llevaba a bailar y le cuidaba. Todo muy bello, pero también le llenaba de celos. Ahora había algo más importante por lo cual preocuparse. ¿Por qué había querido mantener todo eso en secreto?

—Ya he escuchado tu cursi historia sobre ese tal Martin. ¿Por que... no me contaste esto? Siempre me ocultas cosas. Logan, ¿qué... —Logan lo interrumpe.

—No quiero que te preocupes por mi.

—¿Cómo no podría hacerlo cuando...? Hasta hace un rato pensé que te me partirías en mil pedazos. ¡Nunca te he visto tan dañado! —Enfurecido, coloca un brazo bajo el cuepro de Logan para sujetarlo fuerte contra su pecho. —Mantendré la calma... solo porque yo te he dicho que debías dejarlo salir... pero no es algo que me agrade oir.

—Me llevaron al psicólogo, me alejaron de Martin y cuando se enteraron que luego de mi receso volví a contactarme con él... volvieron a encerrarme y, y... —Logan no puede contener los suspiros y comienza a sollozar. Kendall lo presiona fuerte contra su pecho —Mi padre... él, él se enfureció bastante conmigo... y, y... fue la primera vez que... que me alzó la mano.

La cara del rubio se encrispo y quiso unirsele al sollozo. Pero su enojo lo sobrellevaba a otros níveles. Quería abandonarlo allí, y directamente salir corriendo hacia el hogar de sus padres y golpearles tan duro como pudiese. _¿Por qué someterlo a mi Logie a tanto sufrimiento? _Por un momento, respiro profundo y las mismas indicaciones le dió a Logan que volvió a encontrarse en el mismo estado de antes. No se tranquilizó, y Kendall comenzó a desesperarse aún más. El moreno se reacomodó para abrazar a Kendall y esconder su cabeza en el pecho de su querido amigo. Kendall acarició su nuca.

—"Precioso ojos marrones, no comprendo por qué eres tan inseguro. Eres lo más hermoso. Si tan solo me dieras esta noche para llevarte de viaje a las estrellas... —Kendall tomó aire para continuar con su canto — y me dieras el tiempo necesario para observarlas todas y elegir la más bella solo para obsequiarsela a la persona que ilumina mis días. Eres lo más hermoso. Eres lo más hermoso que hay para mi"

El sollozo del triste Logan que se encontraba entre los brazos de Kendall comenzó a cesar. Ambos se mantuvieron aferrados el uno con el otro mientras la dulce voz de Kendall decoró el ambiente de esperanza y amor. No podía permitir que el mundo de Logan se desmonara solo por la estupidez de sus padres. Debía superarlo. Realmente le gustaría a él llevarlo a recorrer otros mundos. Y un aquel pensamiento disparó una idea. Siguió cantando y silbando, mucho más alegre. Logan siempre sacaba lo mejor de él, y no solo en sus momentos de depresión.

—Me gusta cuando cantas con tu guitarra, pero así esta bien de todos modos. Me gustas —dice Logan y sonrie mientras alza su cabeza para ver como Kendall le devuelve una tierna mueca.

—¡Ey, fue algo imprevisto! Jaja, tu también me gustas —comenta Kendall.

—Ken... yo hablaba de ti cantando sin guitarra, no te precipites... —Logan dice ironicamente, y Kendall suavemente lo agita y besa su frente.

Y así fue como Logan quedo dormido entre sus brazos. Parecía un niño pequeño cuando dormía así, y Kendall lo adoraba en su subconsciente. Hermoso, vulnerable, y sonriente... ¿a qué le sonreía cuando dormía? Siempre que compartía una noche de vigilia, Logan era el primero en caer... Kendall admiraba verlo sonreir mientras dormía. ¿Acaso debía dormir siempre junto a él solo para que su alma sane y se alegre al verlo reír por la noche inconscientemente? Definitivamente era una idea a futuro, y no la iba a abandonar.

Aprovecho para abandonar la cama unos segundos y tomar su celular.

**Malcolm (Nuevo Mensaje)**

_**"podemos vernos mañana? ? quiero organizar una cita. yo invito. realmente lo necesito! :)"**_

* * *

**Martes, 20 de Agosto de 2013 - 21:14 p.m.****  
**

**¿Me extrañaron? Perdón por dejarlos con la intriga. Quería seguir con lo smut y que se yo, pero no me gusto como me quedó y preferí adelantar este capitulo que ya lo tenía escrito hacía rato. **

**No puedo creer que haya terminado la serie, pero bueno... eso solo significa... ¡EL CONTRATO CON NICKELODEON EXPIRO! AHORA CARLOS PUEDE OPINAR SOBRE LO QUE QUIERE, JAMES CANTAR LO QUE QUIERE, LOGAN SUBIR SUS FOTOS EN BOLAS Y KENDALL... Kendall seguir con sus hermosas canciones y sacarse fotos con chicas ;) Como lloré con We Are, que hermosa canción, que hermoso video... Me emociona. Es mi nuevo dilema toda la letra. **

**Sigo sin saber que caraj* estudiar en la universidad, hasta entre en una crisis nerviosas hace poco por el mismo motivo. Es totalmente estresante no saber que hacer de tu futuro. Notese que este capitulo esta basado un poco en eso (?)  
**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews. Me hace feliz saber que ustedes les gusta las aventuras de esta relación :) Gracias a **_Gerson, tanguitarojadeKendo, Rusher Potteriana Loganeitter, Jennifer, the-creme-de-la-crop y I Love KL_**por el constante apoyo y el fabuloso feedback. ¡En serio que me alegra mucho saber que lo disfrutan! Acá les dejo otro capítulo que les dedico :)**

**Capaz que empiezo con un fanfic solo sobre James y Carlos. Y, ¿adivinen qué? Va a ser subidita de tono. Él Jaime va a ser... stripper jijiji. Se van a conocer en el colegio, y... ya van a ver. Todavia es un pensamiento ;)**

**Btw, ahora soy SonriemeLogan en Twitter. Siganme que los sigo de vuelta :)**


End file.
